Unending Wish, a Riley McCabe Fic
by Moonwolf 3000
Summary: Riley McCabe is back for more lemon-filled adventures! With old faces returning and new ones cropping up on Riley's conquest of the Kanto and Jhoto Regions, I can promise that this sequel to Best Wishes will be packed with twists, turns and sometimes even the odd scene that I'll probably either cry or vomit writing XD Please review, I like the feedback whether its good or bad! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, it's nearly summer and do you know what that means? It'll be the Best Wishes one-year anniversary! You guys all kept reading and got me this far so please, don't let up now! This fic is dedicated to Maboo - 13-07-2008 to 14-03-2012. Also, some credit goes to Eclipse2025, Crossrevolution001 and Hope Esthiem for helping me out with a few parts throughout the fic :) Love you guys! Love you all! Xxxxx**

The Riley McCabe Series: Unending Wish  
Chapter One

I don't look the same as I used to or act the same. My hair used to be lovely, long and red and my eyes were a bright shade of jade green. Even my tanned skin had become different. Looking in the mirror above the sink of my en suite bathroom, I saw a different woman to the girl I had been looking at a year previously. My hair was short now, only long enough to style it in a choppy manner with my favourite TIGI Bed Head products; I had taken to dying it black instead of the crimson it had been since birth. My once-jade eyes had dimmed to glitteringly menacing emerald. My golden tan had paled out to the innocently pale tone it became without the sun's delicious rays. The bright silver stud in my right nostril added a slightly rebellious feel to my attitude and it matched the tongue bar that held so many memories to spite me but it was way too sentimental to take out.

I furthered the area of the mirror I had wiped the condensation from after my hot bath and looked at the scars on my chest. It looked like a bomb had gone off and shrapnel had embedded in my chest but that was a wrong theory. I had been shot with a sawed-off shot gun and died. My fiancee had given his life to save mine, how I would feel about it be damned. I hadn't wanted to lose him - I loved him too much to even considering allowing him to give up his life for me. The scars were left with me, as were the memories, and both things always reminded me of what I had lost.

A knock at the door startled me. "Riley, sweetie," my mother called through the door, "are you okay in there? You've been in there a very long time."

I snorted. "I'm fine, Mum," I told her, coming out of my thoughts so I could brush my teeth. "Just doing my teeth and I'll be out."

"Okay, baby," she replied with a smile in her voice. "I left your clean clothes on your bed for you to put away and there's two letters on the breakfast bar for you - I think one is from Nick because the return address is in Hoenn and another one is from Kanto."

I shrugged even though nobody could see it. "It's probably either from Grandpa or Dad, Mum," I told her. "I'll open them in a bit when I come down for breakfast."

"Okay," she said again and I heard her leaving my bedroom.

I sighed to myself and brushed my teeth, then cleaned my nose piercing with saline solution, since it was only three weeks old and still prone to infection. Once I was finished, I dragged on my dressing gown and grabbed my fluffy blue towel so I could dry off. I chose to dress in black combats, one of my many pairs of Converses and a black T-shirt with my 'Bite Me' by GrindStore hoodie over the top.

"You know, you could do with getting laid."

I scowled at Corbin, my handsome and extremely blunt anal master Krookodile. "I get laid by you and the boys every night. I don't see why I need to get laid."

He scoffed back at me and rolled his eyes. "Riley, you're still so hung up over N it's unreal, babe. You need a human boyfriend or one-night stand."

"No, I don't," I told him in a growl. "I wish you would stop pressuring me to get a boyfriend, Corbin - none of the others do this. Just you."

"That's because I see exactly how unhappy you are. I'm a Dark type, too, remember? Valerian may be a Psychic type but that doesn't include empathy, which Dark types have. I can sense your emotions and I've always been able to." He got up from my chaise lounge and pushed my dark fringe out of my eyes. "You need to move on. Skye has and he came out of the whole thing worse than you. Scarred blatantly for life and lost his friend. Count yourself lucky."

I had to catch myself before I slapped him. It was such a taboo to angrily hit your Pokemon in temper that I knew Corbin would run away if I hit him now. "Either you stop going on at me," I snapped, "or I stop being your trainer and have you adopted. Your choice. I'm at my breaking point with you, Corbin, so if you still want to be mine, you'll shut the fuck up."

He raised a brow as if daring me but didn't comment, just flopped back onto the lounge - which gave an audible creak of misery under his muscular weight - and continued reading a paperback Karma Sutra with one hand down his jeans.

I ignored him and went downstairs to where Solae and Osian, my Volcarona and Vaporeon, were having a morning competition on the Wii - I think today's Wii Fit challenge was the skii jump. I had a feeling Lorne, my Serperior and starter Pokemon, would be loitering in the backgarden with Quinn, my Haxorus, around the pool. Valerian would most likely be in the kitchen, helping my mother cook bacon and eggs for breakfast - I found the way he always helped my Mum around the house quite endearing and sweet.

"Good morning," purred a voice in my ear as strong, muscled arms pulled me back against a hard, broad torso. Soft, hot lips ran up my neck, making me moan.

"Now that's a way to make my morning better," I smiled, looking up at Lorne, whose long, vampiric fangs were literally dripping. He was hungry - his fangs only dripped with his saliva when he needed to feed. I rolled my eyes and tipped my head to the side. "Go for it," I murmured, feeling him lick the intended bite area slowly, sensually.

The bite was so quick I did't have time to even flinch or feel very much pain. One moment he was licking and the next he was sucking. All the two small punture wounds left was a large love bite on my neck - not that I minded. Lorne was mine and I was his, my very first Pokemon. I loved him in a special way more than my other Pokemon, a way that was just between the two of us. I had read on the internet that Serperior, although vampiric in feeding, only feed from those they love the most. Solae and I were his choice of flavour, so to speak.

He gently laved the twin cuts with his tongue as he finished, kissing the general bite area reverently. "Thank you," he whispered, turning me towards him so he could kiss me deeply, his hand tangled in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, stroking his gorgeous face before we journeyed to the kitchen where two letters and my _Trainer: International_ magazine lay on the breakfast bar. Mum placed a mug of milky, sugary tea in front of me and a plate of buttered toast.

I opened the first letter to find, as my mother had predicted, it was from my cousin Nick Frey. He was living in Hoenn (for now) with his fiancee Quinn Dubois, a breeder who had bred Osian with her best Vaporeon for a set of Eevee eggs, one of which I had in Mum's incubating room. I read the letter.

_Hey baby doll, how's things? I'm sorry I haven't called or anything lately. Quinn and I have had our hands full with the ranch, since it's birthing season for the Dragon types and the Ninetails so things are seriously manic here. For Arceus's sake, I barely even had time to pen a letter! Anyways, I hope you're well and say hi to your boys for me. Loads of love, Nick._

Short and sweet - the usual Nick letter. It made me smile that he was working his ass off alongside the woman he loved. I reached for the other letter and, to my surprise, it was Skye Davies's handwriting that greeted me.

Skye was one of my best friends. We had met in Nimbasa City before all the shit that caused both of us scars and the loss of N Harmonia. I remembered his sandy hair and blazing blue eyes fondly, as well as the irrepairable scars to the entire right side of his body he had sustained when he saved my life.

I unfolded the letter and something made of card dropped onto the side. When I looked, it was an airplane ticket to Kanto's Viridian City on a flight for the following Monday afternoon. Frowning, I read the letter.

_Hey, Riley! How's things, sweetie? You know my dad got remarried two years ago? My step-mum, Elma Sinclaire-Davies, works with Region-Fly and got me a ticket for you to come over to Kanto. I already dicussed things with your grandpa and your dad said that he hasn't seen you in ages and put some cash towards a discount ticket so you could come out here for a holiday. Now I'm just praying you have an in-date passport, haha. (I already know you do - I asked your dad.) My parents have already agreed to let you stay here but if you want to stay with your dad, we understand but the offer stands for the duration of your stay. Love you loads, babe. From Skye._

"Holy. Fuck."

Mum whipped my shoulder with her damp tea towel. "Watch your mouth," she told me with a grin.

"Mum, where's my passport?" I asked, smiling in a borderline psychotic manner.

She frowned. "It's in the documents drawer in my study. Why do you ask?"

"I'm off to Kanto next week." I held up the ticket for her inspection. "Skye and Dad pooled together to get me a ticket over there."

She suddenly grinned. "That's good, because I've got a ticket your father mailed me last month for the same day."

Oh crap. My mother and I on a cramped airplane? Not a good combination move.

I flicked my tongue bar between my front teeth and tugged it lightly. This was going to be one long-ass trip.

However, the day progressed nicely. I got some training done with my boys (once I had found my passport and had given Corbin the chewing-out of a lifetime) and the day became an evening of swimming in the pool with Osian and Lorne whilst Solae lounged on a sunlounger. I loved the water, just soaking in the chlorine-infused water.

"Why does Corbin seem to think you need a boyfriend?" Solae asked when I came up for air. "I mean, you have us. What do you need another guy around for when we already give you the best sex you've ever had?"

I smirked at him. "He thinks I'm not over what happened to N yet," I told him as Lorne jumped out of the pool and sat on the side, soaking his feet. "Which is half true but at the same time, I still don't want anyone but N in my life romantically. I love all of you in a different way to how I loved N."

It was still very hard to talk about N or even the time we spent together but it was getting easier. The more I talked about it, the less it hurt. I still cried at night when all of my boys were asleep and nobody was around to hold me while I slept but it was getting to be an easier burden for me to carry alone. None of my boys missed N as much as I did but they were still saddened by the loss, simply because it made me sad.

But on the horizon was a trip to Kanto, and a long one at that. Perhaps there I could find something, anything, to completely ease the ache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caz: Lol I know but keep reading! Xxx**

**Eclipse: Thank you very much, babe :) Xxx**

**Kairi: Close your eyes on this chapter - lemons galore hon Xxx**

**Anon: Nah, Riley only has long red hair in the dream realm now but it'll make a reappearence soon enough Xx**

**Only two people know who the new guy is and whether or not he's a Pokemon or a human. You don't get to find that out yet! :) Xx**

**Chapter Two**

I wished it wasn't a dream but my luck wouldn't allow that kind of thing.

I was laying on a bed of what seemed to be endless pillows, the extirior bordered by sheer red and black drapes that fell from an unseeable ceiling. The bedding was all dark red and black silk. Candlelight flickered from outside the curtains, making the shadows outside flicker and move as if they were alive. Looking down, I was dressed in a deep black, satin teddy. My hair was once again long and lustrous red, glinting like spun strands of ruby in the low light. I could no longer feel the very slight discomfort of my nose stud but my tongue bar remained like a heavy, reassuring weight in my mouth. The teddy had a sewn-in bra, which lifted my breasts high and made them look firmer, rounder somehow. My legs were entirely exposed, the curve of my backside a fraction of an inch below the hem of it. I wore nothing beneath it.

A large shadow, one that seemed to be of a man, moved outside the curtains, circling the expance of pillows. I could vaguely make out long hair and a smooth, enticing gait.

"Who are you?" I asked, following the shadow warily with my eyes.

"Someone you could know and yet someone you should not." The voice was unfamiliar but distinctly male. There was an extremely dark, sinister tone to the voice, something that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "But I have always known who you are, Riley Alexandra McCabe."

I licked my lips, which were suddenly dry. Why was heat pooling between my leg, making my breathing come quicker and my skin break out in gooseflesh. "Who are you?" I asked again. "Are you a human? A Pokemon?"

The shadow paused in his movements. "Ah, yes. Pokemon. There is something I would like you to know about Pokemon."

"What's that?" A frown creased my brow as the drapes began to part.

The shadow was a man, oh yes, but I still did not know if he was a Pokemon or a human. Sinewy curves of muscle were starkly outlined by the low lighting. Jet black hair cut in a layered fashion haloed a face that should have been sculpted by Arceus herself - hard cut cheek bones accented deep-set eyes like onyx framed with black feather lashes, a smooth jaw highlighted a dark goatee in the centre of his chin below a mouth literally made for pure sensuality and an arrow straight nose made the point of his face. Block black ink spiralled across his torso, shoulders, arms and back, down his abdomen and possibly along his thighs.

"Pokemon, when pushed to the extreme," he murmured, climbing onto the bed of pillows on his hands and knees, "can take what most call a primordial form. Rarely does this happen but it does come to pass. Usually, it only happens with Trainers who have a soul-deep bond with their Pokemon. This is when a Pokemon is past his or her limit but had the will to fight on to prevent dishonouring their Trainer. Pokemon feel the love of their Trainer and that is what makes them stronger. Their primordial forms are of creatures, monsters of childhood stories, but they are always innately good."

He was very close now, kneeling over me enough that I had to lean back on my arms. I could feel his cool, sweet breath on my neck as he leaned down to inhale the scent there.

"Are you sniffing me?" I asked with a chuckle.

He made a sound like a rumbling laugh and leaned back so he could tuck my hair behind my ears. His expression was clouded and intruiged at the same time. "I do not understand what you are but I know that you are something special."

Lips that felt as soft as the silk blankets beneath us brushed across mine, lighter than a feather. My neck instinctively craned upwards, trying to gain more contact as the decadent fire spread through my body from my groin. Right now, my body was seriously overpowering my mind, making me yearn for skin-on-skin contact.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he purred, reaching up to cup my cheek in one hand.

"Mm-hm," I muttered, unable to think of anything else to say to that with my mind becoming filled with lusty mist.

He chuckled, the otherworldly candence of his voice making me shiver in delight as his lips teasingly brushed mine again. "Then I suppose I will have to give in to your lust, _bijou bel mwen_."

I didn't know what that meant, nor did I really care at that point. All I really wanted - no, needed - was to fuck this guy into oblivious, not giving a care if he was human or Pokemon.

His hands were rough as he explored the curves of my neck and shoulders slowly, stroking slowly and tauntingly. It was pure torture, especially when he lowered his attentions to my aching breasts. The material of the teddy was rubbing against my pebble hard nipples in a tormenting way that made my pussy clench in need.

He literally ripped the beautiful sex wear from my body, leaving the shreds around us to blend in with the silks. The taut denim he wore on those muscular thighs scraped the insides of my thighs, which went lower as his body moved in a slow ripple so that he could lift my hips to his mouth.

The first tiny flick of his tongue had me gasping in pleasure. I had no idea I was so sensitive there but it was sure as fuck fantastic, especially as his lips closed over my clit and sucked hard. Pleasure splintered my body, sparks going off on my nerve endings like fire crackers. His tongue explored my shape before delving inside, his thumb continuing to rotate on my clit as he did so.

I felt the bed dip again and found the will to look up as another pair of hands brought my wrists above my head. "Lorne?" I breathed, my head being drawn to rest on his naked thigh.

He gave me his trademark wicked grin. "It's your dream. You want me here so here I am," he purred, his cock twitching against the back of my neck, fully hard and ready to rock.

Another hand, a softer one, stroked my belly. I found Solae and Osian closing in on either side of me, stroking my breasts and flat abs. They began licking and sucking in completely different ways. Osian liked taking his time, licking more than anything else, and Solae immediately began pinching and nibbling roughly. The dual sensations made me groan in deep pleasure. Lorne stroked a hand down my arm and allowed me to strongly suck his thumb, my tongue twirling around it in ways that were prepared to intice him into giving me his mint-sweet cock.

The shadow man bit down harshly on my clit, which triggered a very sudden orgasm I was totally unprepared for. My back arched, thrusting my breasts forwards into Osian and Solae's playing mouths. The surprise made Osian bite down, which had me letting out a loud moan that echoed off the drapes and unseen ceiling.

"So beautiful," the shadow man purred. I looked down at him and a name struck me instantly. Malachai - how did I know that was his name? "May I?" he asked, stroking my pussy lightly.

"Fuck the hell yes," I gasped, still in the throes of orgasm.

Malachai speared me so hard I didn't even have enough time to look down and gauge how much he would stretch me. Holy fuck...he must have been the biggest I had ever taken and he wasn't even all the way in! I could take a whole twelve inches at a big push but he had at least five inches still outside of me with an estimated nine already inside me. He was seriously thick, practically the size of my wrist.

I wriggled a little, trying to relieve some of the discomfort but only amplifying the pleasure his mastodonic cock wrought on my body. A strangled sound left me as I twisted my head on Lorne's lap, my mouth seeking his hardness as Malachai began fucking me with smooth, slow strokes. I discovered Lorne's dick and licked the head playfully, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. A finger - Solae or Osian's, I didn't know or care - began rubbing my clit in time with Malachai's strokes, the juices leaking out from around his drilling member providing lubrication as I began to suck my Serperior off.

Twin bites on my breasts told me that Osian and Solae were feeling left out. Instead of ignoring them, I reached out to find their cocks, stroking them each time Malachai pounded into me, his tempo increasing steadily. My pussy clenched down on him as a pair of Lorne's vines wriggled against my pulsing ass, the mere anticipation of what was coming sending me into a mewling, thrashing orgasm. My body convulsed as electricity vibrated through me, my concentration slipping enough that Lorne almost choked me with the speed at which he was thrusting down my throat. I gagged and continued to for a few seconds before my orgasm subsided into a sensual afterglow that immediately sparked into the buildup of another.

"Oh, yeah," Lorne groaned as I resumed the better cocksucking. "Atta girl."

I licked my lips, pausing in my ministrations to kiss him with heavy tongue. Moments later, his mouth was on my neck, his fangs driving straight into my throat. The white-hot pain quickly became another orgasm, my pussy clamping down so hard Malachai could barely move inside me. The sensation of vice-cunt made him groan hard, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of my hair, which narrowly missed Lorne's head. A hiss left my vampiric Serperior as he paused in his feeding, glaring at Malachai, who yanked me forward so fast I almost pulled Osian and Solae's cocks with me. His mouth crushed against mine in a vicious yet loving kiss so hard I tasted blood - I didn't know if it was his or mine.

I managed (somehow) to shove him onto his back, sticking my ass up and out so I could take one of my boys in there as he thrust upwardly into me. Solae happily obliged me, slicking up my hole with excess juice from my recent orgasms and warm saliva. Lorne sucked his cock, lubing it up while I gave Osian a long, hard suck. Lorne's vines pumped my ass, scissoring so I was ready to take a cock as big as Solae's. He sank in deliberately with Lorne's vines holding me open. When he was snugly inside, the vines gave way and my ass snapped down on him like a rubber band. The response was a growled, "Fuck _yeah_."

"Such a dirty girl," Malachai purred in my ear, nibbling the lobe as he clutched my ample breasts in his palms, his slightly too-long nails digging in and amplifying the delicious hurt of Solae pumping my ass and Lorne slapping it repeatedly as his vines prepared Solae's tight hole for penetration. Osian meanwhile had taken to kneeling beside me, stroking his cock to the scene, his mouth open in obvious pleasure. I leaned towards him and took him in my mouth, licking and sucking like my life depended on it.

The combination of decadent sensations coursing through my body made me squeal as I came, orgasming hard enough to squirt. The responding groan from my boys and Malachai had me shoving myself between them in a tempo that sucked and fucked everyone in unison, my body rippling between them as I sought out my final orgasm. It hit me fast and hard; my pussy clamped down on Malachai once again and my ass clenched so hard on Solae that it set off his orgasm, which in turn began Lorne's. Watching Solae fill my ass with cream and Lorne reciprocate to him must had been too much for Osian, who blew his load in my mouth with a strangled groan. Malachai stuck it out and came last, filling my pussy with more cream than I had ever been filled with - literally.

I collapsed but they held me gently, stroking my body like I was some kind of forgotten goddess - which I knew was definitely not the case. Each once-hard phallas left my body until I felt empty, which was strange after such a good gang bang.

"You were chosen, Riley," Malachai whispered in my ear. "The reason of which, I cannot fathom. However, you will have to make choices in the forseeable future that will change the course of everything. I promise you that I will try to help as much as I can despite being forbidden from doing so."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Riley Alexandria McCabe...You should ask your father about something called the Valkyrie. He will know and understand then and know that he must protect you. Very few are privy to this secret and your father is one of them. Ask him when you see him."

Reality slammed me back into my body from the dreamworld, causing me to realise I was on the airplane to Kanto beside my mother. She frowned at me as I jolted awake. "Those must have been good sleeping pills," she said firmly. "You slept almost the entire flight."

I raised a brow. "How long was I out?"

"Forteen hours. We only have half an hour until we land," she mused, turning her head back to her book. "I didn't get you any refreshments but ring the service bell above you if you want something to eat. You look like hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**PokePimp: Lol made me laugh XD Xx**

**ReturnedOne: Thank you very much :) Xx**

**Chapter Three**

As soon as we were off the airplane, we travelled with my father to his place in Pallet Town. All the while, Malachai's voice plagued my mind, stirring questions in my mind. _You should ask your father about something called the Valkyrie. He will know and understand then and know that he must protect you. Very few are privy to this secret and your father is one of them._ What the hell had he meant? I chose to ask Dad about it later when Mum was in bed, since she was an early sleeper and Dad was more of a night Noctowl.

We had a Chinese take-away for dinner - literally a buffet that my father had ordered. My cousins were in the area so they were invited. Aara and Persephone Danvers, Reith, Seth and Kynaston Maybeth, Hunter and River St John, and, obviously, Nick Frey. My aunt Liz and uncle Tate had been invited but refused to come - they had disowned twins Reith and Seth for being gay and Kynaston for going to prison for a drug addiction he had since kicked in the ass. However, aunts Vicky and Katelyn and uncles Leon and Alan had come. The only cousin not in attendence was Tayen Danvers, one of Vicky and Leon's three daughters. Grandpa Alder and Grandma Gwen were still back in Unova so they were unable to attend but Grandpa Sam and Grandma Marie-Terese had come over from the Pokemon lab.

"So, who did you pick?" Aara asked as we all sat on the floor of the living room. "You never called us and your Mum wanted you to tell us all yourself so spill the beans."

I smiled, especially when the others all jeered in agreement and palmed Lorne's Pokeball. "Well, I picked a Snivy and named him Lorne," I mused, releasing my gorgeous one.

"Holy shit, Riley," Seth grinned. "Can I trade you one of mine for him?"

"Nope," I said firmly as Lorne sat behind me so my body was nestled between his legs. "Hey, Seph, who did you choose?" I asked Persephone. "I heard you just started a couple of months ago via Facebook."

She smiled and released a beautiful Pikachu male. "Everyone, meet Lash," she said proudly as the Pikachu snuggled beside her, resting his blond head on her shoulder. "Lash, this is my destructive family."

He smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you all," he said smoothly.

"Riley has a Volcarona," Nick smirked, earning utter silence from the rest as they cooed over Lash and Persephone.

I blushed and facepalmed. "Thanks, Nick," I muttered, grabbing Solae's Pokeball.

Lorne laughed in my ear. "Well, that gained respect," he purred, stroking my thigh lovingly.

"Shuddup," I smirked and released Solae. "Hey, baby, meet my crazy family."

Solae grinned. "So you guys are the Motley Crue?" he teased, then named and shamed everyone with stories I had told him about each of them, stopping at Nick, who shook his head and held up his Gyarados's Pokeball with a shake of his head. Solae gulped and skipped on to Kynaston - Nick's Gyarados Kaikane was a brutal taskmaster when it came to training and he had often been particularly brutal to Solae, who was now afraid of him.

I smiled as Solae continued his teasing and Lorne gently played with my hair, making little plaits out of it where some parts had grown down more than others. If he so wished it, Lorne could make it long and red again. We had recently discovered a unique ability Serperior had and that was to make organic matter grow. Since hair is organic, he could make it grow. Arceus, if I wanted bigger breasts, he could make it happen! Only very high level Serperior could master the talent. I did miss my long red locks dearly so I was considering getting him to make my hair grow out.

"Riley," Dad said to me softly. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes in private?"

I nodded and got up, Lorne coming with me. Dad did protest but I gave him the whole 'I would trust Lorne with my life' speech, which was actually very true.

"Well, what's this about, Dad?" I asked when he shut the door to the library and locked it. "Can't be so bad that you'd lock us in your's and Mum's favourite make-out hide-out."

He snorted. "Sit down, Riley. You and I need to talk."

I sat with Lorne on the chaise lounge, my favourite one with the fuzzy throw and furry pillows. "So, what's up?"

Lorne nodded in agreement. "I'm wondering the same myself."

Dad sat opposite us with a grave expression. "Baby, I need to know - have you been having weird dreams lately or sleeping way longer than usual?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I slept for almost the whole flight and I've been really tired for quite a while, no matter how long I sleep for."

He frowned deeply, which was something rare as my father was usually very open and smiley instead of closed-off and frowning. "Have you...Did you dream about someone called Malachai at all?"

My eyes flared wide. "How did you know?"

"Because that's the name anyone who had come into contact with him has given him. There aren't many people who know this, but there is something in mythology called the Valkyrie."

I frowned this time. "I looked online about that earlier in the car. Apparently, it's very ancient Norse mythology and they were virgin battle spirits who led warriors into Valhalla, the heaven realm. I don't see how that could be in relation to my dreams."

He shook his head. "That's what the internet tells us. You see, there are four ancient bloodlines dating back over a thousand years. The McCabe bloodline has been many different names but our family is strong. Our family is one of the four from which Arceus will choose her Valkyrie, a woman to possess her powers while she is in hibernation. However, she must be ressurrected by two ancient Pokemon or befriend one to recieve those powers. Two can be evident before that - touch telepathy and mild telekinesis."

"What?" Lorne laughed. "Riley? An ancient, legendary Pokemon's power vessel? Who wrote this cliche?"

Dad sighed heavily at him. "Lorne, I'm not joking." He looked back to me. "Riley, you need to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You did both - you were ressurrected by Zekrom and Reshiram _and_ you befriended a Victini, one of the oldest and rarest Pokemon that can now be classed as legendary and has been since ancient times. There is no way around this."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "So...now what?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that I had to tell you," he mused. "Apparently, the Valkyrie will awaken Arceus at the end of the world to stop it from coming about before going back into hibernation."

"That's peachy," Lorne muttered. I kicked him; he glared at me. "Don't do that."

"What?" I said innocently. "This?" I kicked him again playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "You see why I don't think she's up for the job?" he teased, grinning. "I'm going back to the party to amuse Solae before he gets himself into trouble. You know where I'll be if you need me." He kissed me gently and left the library.

I smiled. "Ain't he adorable?" I teased.

Dad raised a brow but didn't comment. "There are also three Pokemon waiting to find you. Two are immortal and one is always being reborn until he finds you. An Absol is the first one. His real name is Feardorcha but he usually just goes by Angel nowadays, or so I've been told. He's mute so communicates through telepathy and is blind in one eye. He gets into a lot of trouble most of the time, a real rebellious bastard, but a very loyal one who'll still give you lip."

"I already have six of those," I bit back, laughing at the irony. "I think my boys know how to take the piss with me, which is why they're rebellious." I got up and rolled my neck around on my shoulders. "I'd better get out there before Solae and Lorne start humping each other."

He laughed as I walked out into the living room. "Go get 'em, baby girl," he called.

"Riley!" Reith grinned at me. "Hey, me and Seth want to challenge you to a double battle."

"Let's make it a triple," Kynaston supplied with a cocky smirk. "We haven't had a triple battle in years. Me, Seth and Reith against you and two others of your choice."

I smirked. "Awesome. I think I'll take the three of you on all at once."

The room went silent. I shrugged at it and followed the trio outside. The rest of the family followed in quick succession out to the back garden where Dad had a battle pitch. It was a standard dirt one with the occassional weed and rock here and there with lines on it. Kynaston, Seth and Reith took the white side and I took the red.

"Let's go, Mei!" Kynaston called, releasing his beautiful Azumarill. She had flowing, wavy blue hair and wore a spotted blue and white T-shirt with white jeans. She carried a black chain with a blue ball on the end of it that, like Lorne's dagger acted as a tail.

"Holt, you're up!" Reith grinned, bringing out his absolutely glorious Umbreon. His jet black hair was layered and he wore a black bandana with a single yellow-gold ring on it. He also wore a black T-shirt with yellow wristbands and black jeans, the bottoms of which were yellow. A dagger was strapped to his hip with a yellow hilt.

"Last but not least," Seth laughed, "it's my turn. Go, Sabre!" From the Pokeball emerged Seth's pride and joy - his Hydreigon. Sabre, the last time I saw him, had been a newborn Deino two years ago. Now he was darkly handsome with purple-streaked black hair and glowing purple eyes. A blue T-shirt was clashing against purple braces that led to blue jeans and hi-tops. My only thought was that this was one hell of a badass Pokemon.

I smirked and returned Lorne and Solae to their Pokeballs. Azumarill, Umbreon and Hydreigon - I had a feeling I could do this but anyone can lose one fight.

I felt pressure on my abdomen and another on my chest above my breasts and below my collar bone. I closed my eyes feeling the pressure as if it was a physical caress. _Breathe. In a battle, if you don't breathe, your Pokemon won't feel confident. Keep breathing and don't be scared._ I refused to be afraid.

"Let's kick it, Solae, Quinn and Osian!" I called, releasing my Volcarona, Haxorus and Vaporeon.

Kynaston had that look on his face. I knew he was going to fight dirty - he always had and always would. "Mei, use Ice Beam on Lorne!"

"Holt, use Faint Attack on Solae!" Reith ordered.

"Sabre, Dragon Rush!" Seth grinned, a glint in his eyes.

I grinned back at them. "Osian, take the Ice Beam and double it back with your own onto Sabre. Solae, tackle Sabre's Dragon Rush with Flare Blitz. Quinn, sense the Faint Attack and counter with Iron Tail."

Osian dove straight in head first, doubling the power of Mei's Ice Beam and turning it on Sabre, who was momentarily dazed before heading into a collision course with Solae's ultra-bright Flare Blitz, which definitely dazed him more. Quinn kept his eyes closed, sensing where Holt was before lashing out with his twin daggers into thin air, whacking Holt in the stomach when he became visable.

"Get 'em, Riley!" "Show the boys who's boss!" "C'mon, doll, beat these suckers!" "Put her down, Ky!" "Get in there, Seth!" "Come on and step it up, Reith!"

"Mei, Hydro Pump!" Kynaston laughed. "On Solae!"

"Shit," I muttered, seeing Solae still on fire, tackling Sabre. "Osian, Protect yourself and Solae! Quinn, use rapid-fire Dragon Pulse on Holt and Mei!"

"Holt, dodge and use Shadow Ball to counter the Dragon Pulse!" Reith ordered.

Seth smirked. "Sabre, use Outrage!"

"Fuck!" I yelped. "Osian, get Solae out of the way! Quinn, Focus Blast on Sabre, buy some time!"

"Gotcha!" Quinn growled, letting loose a powerful and bright blast from his hands and getting Sabre directly in the middle.

"Dodge the Shadow Ball!" Osian called to him just in time.

Quinn backflipped to avoid multiple murky balls of Ghost power and jerked Solae and Osian out of the path of three in succession.

"Protect!" I called.

Osian instantly errected a barrier between himself and the oncoming attacks that encompassed Solae and Quinn, who high-fived with glee.

"Break it, Sabre!" Seth shouted as the Hydreigon came forward quickly and began slashing at the barrier.

"Mei, Brick Break!"

"Holt, Psychic!"

"Osian, on my word, drop the protect!" I called, genius sparking in my mind. "Quinn, cover him using X-Scissor on Holt and Solae, you use Zen Headbutt on Mei! Osian, you need to insantly use Ice Beam!"

"Tell me when and it's done!" Osian shouted.

I grinned, seeing Sabre's attack waver for an instant. "Now!"

Everything went into slow motion. Osian dropped his protect and unleashed an Ice Beam more powerful than any I had seen in my life - on TV or up close. It looked more like an ice-infused Hyper Beam than an Ice Beam. All I knew was that it engulfed Sabre like a Blizzard attack. Solae's Zen Headbutt landed perfectly, knocking Mei out cold in moments. Holt's Psychic caught him for a few seconds before Quinn's X-Scissor cut through his consentration and an impressive upper cut knocked the Umbreon out.

"Mei, return," Kynaston said in defeat. "That was amazing."

"You, too, Holt," Reith smiled sadly. "You were awesome as usual."

When the light from Osian's attack faded, he was panting, a bead of sweat trailing down his face. I realised then that he had learned Hyper Beam mid-battle and it had exhausted him. However, it had done its job - Sabre was on the ground, totally out like a light.

"Riley and her boys win!" Dad announced with a grin. "That's my girl!"

"Well, well, well," I heard from someone. I knew that voice! "Looks like someone got good."

My eyes flared wide. "Holy shit, what are you doing here?" I shouted.

The Asian girl grinned, flipping back her hood to reveal big blue eyes and black hair cut into a short, graduated bob. She was very petite, an inch shorter than me, and wore a close-fitting red T-shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of steel-toe cap boots. Her heart-shaped face accented her full lips, which were painted blood red and still looked rebelliously classy. Her eyes were ringed in black liner and one perfectly-shaped brow was raised.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Riley?" she laughed, walking with her own personal brand of attitude up to me.

"Caroline Cross, you bloody bitch!" I giggled, embracing her. "Damn, girl, it's good to have you back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossy: As promised ;) Xxx**

**Kai-Kai-chan: back from camp in time for a new chapter XD Xxx**

**PokePimp: Kynaston is a redhead :P Xx**

**Catlin P: Here's more! Xx**

**Edz999: Well, I wouldn't call BW and UW masterpieces but thank you for the compliment Also, I have another account under the name PiercedTimeBomb, so there are more stories on there Xx**

**Chapter Four**

Caroline Cross - AKA Caz, adorable whore and about a dozen other insulting and inventive nicknames I had for her - had been my best friend since school. After a run-in with her asshole parents, she came to Unova to live with her aunt and we made friends instantly. It was a funny story really about the day she started at Nuvema Heights Trainers School in my class.

Mrs Grindstone, the teacher at the time, had this tiny Asian girl with long black curls in a red short Lolita dress standing in front of the class. She looked terrified and utterly miserable, clutching her silver and ruby pendent. Large blue eyes scanned the classroom frightfully.

"Kids," Mrs Grindstone said in the mechanical cheerful tone we had come to expect from a teacher on the edge of a mental breakdown, "we have a new student today. Welcome from Kanto, Caroline Cross."

"Slut!" Jeremy Nichols had insantly shouted from the back of the room, since most of her legs were exposed.

Colour flushed her cheeks as Mrs Grindstone directed her to sit at the desk at the very back in the corner beside the window, the desk beside mind and behind Kerry Michaels. Caz threw me a small, tentative smile as she sat down, shoving her black backpack under the desk and looking wistfully out of the window.

I pulled a page descreetly from my pad as Mrs Grindstone began her lecture on type advantages and disadvantages and scribbled: _I hear Kanto is nice_. I placed it quickly on her desk and pretended to take notes.

She saw the note, looking curiously surprised, and read it before scribbling a reply and handing it back. _The scenery is but it's the people I can't stand. I'm Caroline, by the way, Caroline Cross._

Grinning, replied again. _Riley McCabe. I know you're new here but you don't need to worry - I'll help you out. You seem like a nice girl and, well, lets just say there aren't many of those in this shit hole._

She had smiled at me with an adorable innocence that had soon faded as we spent more time together. A week after she started at the school, Kerry and her flunkies were picking on her before class, which I was late for, saying that she was a whore and a tramp with hand-me-down clothes and a ratty backpack. They had even broken her silver chain, which she always wore. Caz and I fought back using our awesome team work and they never bothered her again - I had always been the girl that nobody tried it with or they would get their asses kicked.

At sixteen, just before she turned seventeen, her aunt made her move back to Kanto's Vermillion City. I knew she had started her journey a few weeks before me but we hadn't been in touch very much due to her travelling.

And yet here she was, cocky and gorgeous in a small package backed up with boobs and an ass to be proud of.

"Hey, Riley," she smirked, sauntering over with her usual attitude and hugging me; I embraced her back tightly. "I missed you, girl!"

I grinned. "I missed you, too, Caz," I admitted. "How's my favourite bitch been?"

"I'm good, honey," she smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohh, yummy," Kynaston grinned, walking over with the twins. His hand swung in an arc and landed with a meaty smacking sound on her ass.

She barely flinched. Instead, she looked at him with those big, alluring blue orbs, smiled and delivered a too-fast roundhouse kick to his midsection - which she had to jump a little to get it. Kynaston doubled over, wheezing, while I laughed hysterically, clutching a howling Nick to stay upright. Everyone was laughing at his failure at copping a feel of my petite best friend. She straightened her T-shirt, which practically rearranged her DD-cups.

"What?" she said, frowning. "I don't like it when people grab my ass."

I grinned at her. "Caz, you haven't changed a bit," I told her.

She smirked. "Come on, you. We need a girly catch up." We linked arms and I led her upstairs to my room. "So, what's with the new look? I'm pissed that you cut off all your gorgeous red hair."

I bit my lip. "Well, there's a story to that," I murmured.

"We have time so tell it," she said, gripping my hand. "You know you can tell me and make sure everything is not censored."

I chuckled. "I met a guy just after I started my journey. His name was N Harmonia."

Her eyes went wide. "You don't mean _the_ N Harmonia?"

I raised a brow. "I wasn't aware he was famous."

"His father is Ghetsis Harmonia - one of the richest men in all the regions! Of course he's famous. Or he was before he died," she said, then grew sad. "Was he a good shag?"

"The very best," I said with a sigh at the memory. "Would you believe me if I told you I fell in love with him?"

She nodded. "I would. He was gorgeous."

"It wasn't just that. I fell for his strength and the loving side of him. There was just one problem. Nicolai Fane, that Pokemon Liberation activist? He was an astral walker and kept invading N's mind. He did the same to Solae once when he was evolving. My friend, Skye Davies, will confirm all of this when I see him tomorrow if you come with me."

She rolled her eyes with a heavy sarcasm. "Riley, you know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. You're my best friend, for Arceus's sake."

A smile lit my face. "But anyway, Nicolai was the reason N and I weren't good together. I...Caz, I was pregnant when he shot me."

"_What?_" she screamed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I lost the baby," I told her softly, trying to stay strong and not to cry despite the lump rocketing up my throat with every word. "I lost N, too."

"Tell me _everything_," she said, "right from the start."

I took a deep breath and released Solae, Osian and Lorne from their Pokeballs.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Osian asked instantly, sitting beside me on the massive ten-sleeper bed. "Is this person bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Boys, come sit with me," I murmured.

Lorne settled against the headboard, dragging me into his lap so he could hold me the closest. Solae snuggled up to the two of us on the right and Osian laid his head in my lap. It was a regular routine for if we were watching a film or something so they knew where to sit and lay.

"Flint," Caz murmured, taking out a Pokeball. "I have a feeling I'm going to need a hug, too."

She released a beautiful Arcanine from the Pokeball. He stood about six-nine, a giant compared to my petite bombshell beauty friend. Cream-coloured hair cut into layers framed a highly masculine face with a smooth, sloping jaw and large, intelligent eyes the colour of kohl. Tanned skin set off a fuzzy cream body warmer and an orange long-sleeved T-shirt that had black streaks on the sleeves. His jeans were also orange with the same black stripes across them. On his forehead, in a style reminiscent of Reno from _Final Fantasy_, was a pair of goggles.

"This is Flint," Caz introduced him as she sat with him at the other end of the bed. "Flint, this is Riley, Lorne the Serperior, Osian the Vaporeon and, last but not least, Solae the Volcarona."

My boys greeted him with warm smiles as the five of us all settled down for my story. As I told it, Caz made her opinion clear on multiple occasions, right up until the end.

"And Darren was behind things all along," I murmured, stroking Osian's hair gently as he snoozed in my lap. "Nicolai shot me in the chest. I still have the scars. N gave Reshiram and Zekrom his life to save mine but it wasn't enough to save the baby, too. I shot Nicolai and Darren, begging them to save N's life, but it wasn't enough. Then all I remember is waking up in the hospital. Skye had been burned so badly that no amount of skin grafts will help him and he's blind in his right eye now, too. You'll meet him tomorrow and see for yourself."

"Arceus, Riley," she breathed. "I almost wouldn't believe it if it wasn't you telling me this."

Lorne snorted. "Riley told it perfectly," he said, kissing my hair. "When she was dying, all of us were in our Pokeballs, unable to help her because we were dying as well."

"It's true," Solae chimed in. "When Riley was dying, so were we."

Caz frowned deeply and looked up at Flint. "Do you think?"

He nodded and looked at me. "Riley, how deep would you say your bond with your Pokémon goes?" Flint asked, speaking for the first time.

I shrugged. "We're all very in tune with each other," I mused, fluffing Osian's hair a little. "I love all of my boys the same but Lorne, Solae and Osian are best for cuddles. Valerian isn't all that affectionate. Quinn was treated badly by another Trainer. Corbin…well, Corbin is pissing me off lately by trying to pressure me into getting a boyfriend for some weird reason. We're all really close."

"Sometimes, when a Trainer has a literal soul deep bond with their Pokémon," Caz said in a curious tone, "it's said that those Pokémon will, unless they get really sick, die with their Trainer. From what you've said, I reckon you and your boys have that connection."

I raised a brow. "It can't be that rare."

"Oh, it is. Flint and I have it but I don't with the rest of my Pokémon," she said firmly. "You have it with all of yours and that is rarer than a connection with just one like Flint and I."

"How do you know-"

"I had an operation last year," she said, sighing. "I almost died because a stupid doctor cut the wrong thing. Flint said that he felt that he was dying inside his Pokeball when I flat-lined but luckily I was resuscitated. None of my other Pokémon had that."

Now I got it, but I was genuinely too tired to properly think on it. "I'm tired," I yawned, stretching. "How about we get some sleep and drag Skye and Sora shopping tomorrow?"

She grinned. "Dragging guys shopping is just the best." She grabbed one of the two covers on the bed, which happened to be the smaller one because I always slept with at least one of my boys and tonight, I wanted the three cuddling me.

"G'night, Flint," Caz said with what I knew would be a dreamy smile on her face. "Night, Riley, Lorne, Osian and Solae."

"Good night," my boys chorused as I snuggled down. I repeated it to Caz and to them as I buried myself in Lorne's chest like a baby. Solae took up his position against my back and Osian opted for his Pokeball for the night.

I loved just laying between Lorne and Solae, feeling Solae's hotter warmth and Lorne's cooler temperature. That and they were likely to double team me in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating in forever – I know the lemon was pretty crap this chapter but I wrote it on the bus to work so it had to be brief. Anyways, you know the drill, that box at the bottom where you write your reviews…Xxxx**

**Chapter Five**

The following morning was lazy. My boys, Caz, Flint and I all woke up at around ten-thirty and took it in turns to use the shower before dressing and heading down to breakfast. As we ate the greasy fry-up Dad had prepared, my iPhone buzzed on the breakfast bar.

"Hello?" I said when I answered it. There was no reply, only silence. "Hello? Who is this?" I tried again, frowning in confusion. I heard a sniffle before the line went dead. "That was odd."

"Pervert?" Caz grinned.

I shrugged. "I think whoever it was was crying," I said softly, spearing some bacon with my fork and shoving the piece into my mouth.

"Wow, must've had a fetish," she said, still wearing that wicked smile.

I elbowed her. "Come on, finish eating. We're meeting the twins at twelve-thirty at grandpa's lab," I said with a smile and began sucking my egg yolk. I had a weird habit of eating the egg yolk last by sucking out the yellow and then shoving the carefully cut-out piece into my mouth.

Caz grinned and picked up her two rashers of bacon so she could follow me into the hall so we could get going, since we were already suited and booted. "You know, I wish you'd have told me more about these two," she smirked, biting into her bacon. "I know Skye is the scarred one but are they identical or just twins?"

"Identical twins, one with scars, one without," I told her. "Sora is the one without."

"Are they hot?" She waggled her eyebrows at me, earning a laugh. "C'mon, I want to know."

I snickered and ruffled her hair. "Skye is hotter than Sora, purely because he saved my life."

"Then I'll have Sora," she winked as she finished her bacon off. "Look, there's your grandpa's lab."

I looked to where she was pointing and saw three figures outside. Two young, gorgeous guys were there with my grandfather. One had scars running down his face and right arm, his dark hair held back by a bandana. The second one had skin lightly marked from early teen acne but it added to his adorable features. They were practically identical apart from the first one's scars with the same hair and eyes.

"Skye!" I grinned, breaking into a run and waving to get his attention.

He laughed and met me half way, catching me around my waist and spinning me. "Hey!" he smiled when he stopped, hugging me tight. "Arceus, Riley, it's so good to see you!"

"I missed you," I told him when he released me.

He kissed my forehead and smirked. "Missed you more." He looked over his shoulder to find his twin standing there with a smile. "Sora, you remember Riley, right?"

"How could I forget such a beauty?" he said with a wink and his eyes travelled to Caz. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" I laughed. "Caz, this is Skye and Sora Davies. Skye, as you know, saved my life. Guys, this is Caroline Cross, aka Caz, adorable whore and whatever other abusive nicknames I can come up with for her."

"Hi," she grinned, linking arms with me as my grandfather came over to us. "Hey, Professor."

"Well well," Grandpa smiled. "Caz, I haven't seen you since you and Flint set off nearly two years ago! And Riley, you've grown up so much!"

"Hey, Grandpa," I laughed, giving the older gentleman a one-armed hug. "You said you had something to give me on the phone."

He smiled and exchanged a knowing look with Sora and Skye. "Yes, follow me," he said, motioning for us to go with him into the lab.

"I know what you're getting," Skye sang, grinning like a maniac. He was still gorgeous, despite the scars, and I would have started dating him if I hadn't met N first. "And trust me, you're gonna love it."

"Am I?" I teased, bumping his hip with mine.

"Yep, you are," Sora said, also wearing that shit-eating grin.

I smirked. "If it's a gangbang with some seriously hot Pokémon, you know I'm in."

"Riley!" Grandpa scolded me with a jovial grin. "You know you're not allowed to have any other Trainers' Pokémon."

"I know," I said, grinning wickedly as we entered the less technical wing of the lab. What was on the table made me stop. "Erm, Grandpa, I already got a starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper ages ago. I think Lorne would be a bit pissed if I gave him up for a Bulbasaur."

He shook his head. "Oh no, you're not replacing Lorne. I'm giving you a Pokémon that nobody wants – a Charmander."

I raised a brow. "Why a Charmander?"

He sighed dejectedly. "Nobody wants this Charmander because he's a different colour to the usual Charmander. He's slightly more yellow than orange."

I grinned. "So that means a black Charizard and a higher power level," I mused, looking at the Premier Ball on the table. "So, he's a low leveller at the moment, I take it?"

"On the contrary," Sora interrupted, "that Charmander has guts. He likes fighting with the other Pokémon to toughen up so he's pretty near his evolution phase."

Skye smiled. "Plus he knows some good moves already. Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Crunch and Thunder Punch."

I raised a brow. "Charmander don't normally learn Thunder Punch. Is it because he's a Shiny like Quinn?"

Skye shrugged. "It could be. I caught a Shiny Goldeen and it knew Megahorn, Supersonic, Water Pulse and Drill Run, which Goldeen can't learn normally. Does Quinn have any moves Haxorus can't usually use?"

I thought for a moment, biting my lip. "Well, Quinn knows Dragon Pulse, Brick Break, X-Scissor and Superpower. The Axew evolution line doesn't usually learn Superpower, do they?"

"Nope," Caz answered for me, smirking. "You're so lucky. Flint is amazing but I've always wanted a Charizard, especially a black one. They're so handsome and sexy it's unreal."

Grandpa smiled warmly. "Take him. He's yours now. I already told him a Trainer will be picking him up today – I just didn't say it would be you."

I smiled and picked up the Charmander's Pokeball, releasing him from it. He was quite adorable with yellowish-orange hair and large eyes that were deep black. He stood at around five-six wearing a hoodie the same colour as his hair over a yellow T-shirt. His jeans were the same colour as his hoodie and his trainers were jet black. His black belt held a scabbard for what looked like a hatchet.

"Hey," I said him.

He looked at Professor Oak, slightly bored. "Who's this?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Your new Trainer," he replied, grinning. "You finally get your wish. My granddaughter Riley will be taking you as one of her Pokémon."

He raised a brow, looking extremely sarcastic. "Oh wow. I finally get my wish," he said, acid dripping from his tone. He glanced back to me. "Typical. A fiery redhead."

I frowned. "I dye my hair. How could you-"

"Your eyebrows are red," he said before I could finish. "Do I have to go with her? I'd prefer a more experienced Trainer instead of some rookie who doesn't know what the fuck they're doing."

Caz snorted. "Looks like you're going to have your work cut out for you, Riley," she said quietly. "He seems bitchy."

I sighed and touched the Charmander's shoulder; a pair of large, dark eyes filled with merciless annoyance fixated on me. "Just so you know, you don't have to come with me. I already have Pokémon who are stronger than you."

The Charmander growled in his throat. "You're saying I'm _weak?_"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just saying my Pokémon are really strong so it'll take a lot of training before you're on their level. Just the other week, my Volcarona and Vaporeon were sparring and my Volcarona's Flamethrower turned my Vaporeon's Hydro Pump to steam! That's how strong they are."

The Charmander seemed to consider this, then nodded with an expression that could only be described as 'I am going to fuck you up'. "Fine. I'm sick of this place anyway," he said, then turned to Grandpa. "Thanks for everything."

I smiled and winked at Grandpa. "Thank you, Grandpa!" I sang, giving him a hug.

Skye slapped my ass in a loud crack when I let go. "Sorry, but it had to be done," he grinned cheekily, spinning me playfully like a retarded ballerina.

"Such a pervert," I grinned, twisting so that he tripped to the floor over my leg.

The Charmander raised a brow and cleared his throat. "Aren't you meant to give me a name?"

I winked at him. "I already know what to call you. Your name is Blair. I always swore I'd name my Charmander after my late aunt's Charizard because he protected her until the end."

Blair, as I had now named him, frowned. "That's…interesting, I suppose," he mused, then sighed. "Well, come on then! Don't we have to do this bonding shit?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're right. Stubborn as fuck," I said to Skye in relation to something he had once said about his father's Charizard.

Blair glowered at me so menacingly it rivalled one of Corbin's wicked sneers. "I'll give you stubborn," he spat, grabbing my arm and hauling me into another room. In the other room, there was a large plush bed with red covers and incense burning somewhere. "This is a bonding room," he explained coolly, "for the novice Trainers who don't want to fuck their starter on the road."

I raised a brow. "You're a bit eager."

He glowered at me. "I don't want to be anyone's Pokémon but unfortunately, your grandfather pushed me into being yours. No offence to you, but I don't want to be caged up in a fucking Pokeball for the rest of my life."

Biting my lip, I sat on the bed cross-legged. "I'm not like that," I murmured. "If you want, I can get Lorne and my boys to tell you what I'm like." I took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Last year, I lost someone very close to me – so close that it felt like I had lost my own life. I'll tell you the story some other time but I was very selfish at the time. I didn't know that my bond with my Pokémon went so deep that they would literally die if I died so I tried to commit suicide to stop the pain. When I slit my wrists, my Vaporeon, Osian, came out of his Pokeball crying, screaming at me to stop hurting myself. He saved my life and that was the day I started trying to get over what happened. I thank Arceus every day that I have my boys."

I dared myself to look at Blair, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was looking at the corner of the room, avoiding my gaze. "From what you said," he murmured softly, "I can see that you, like any other Trainer, can be selfish but a majority of the time, I can see that you genuinely care for your Pokémon in a way I have rarely seen in the experienced Trainers that visit the professor. One boy came through once and I got so angry at the way he mistreated his Charmeleon that I learned Flamethrower and almost burned him, had it not been for your grandfather's Nidoking stopping me. That asshole Trainer was reported and stripped of his licence to train so he can never harm another Pokémon the way he harmed my sister."

"Your sister was that Charmeleon, wasn't she?"

He nodded. "She lives with a lovely woman now and helps her bake lava cookies in Hoenn. She comes to visit sometimes. We were twins."

I smiled gently and gripped his shoulder. "I would never mistreat you or any other Pokémon, Blair."

A shudder went through him, one that drew a shaking breath. "I like that."

"Like what?" I asked, rubbing my thumb against his scapula.

"You touching me," he whispered, turning to face me. "I think this is part of the bonding process. Will I be normal again afterwards? I don't like people touching me usually."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Lorne, Solae and Osian love a cuddle. Quinn and Valerian aren't all that affectionate. Corbin is kind of in-between on the whole cuddling thing – he was much sweeter as a Krokorok instead of as a Krookodile but I still love him. I love all of my boys and I already love you."

He smiled, genuinely happy as he stroked my cheek. "Bond with me, Riley," he purred, leaning in and kissing me slowly. I smirked beneath his lips and started to get into things, shifting closer to him. "Make me yours."

"I intend to," I grinned, nipping his lower lip playfully and slid off my jacket, beneath which I wore a simple black vest with a sewn-in bra. I wore my trademark short shorts and a pair of knee-high boots. My jacket came down to my mid-thighs when I stood. "How do you want to do me?"

He raised a brow and lay back on the bed, giving me the most adorable look I had ever seen. "I want you on top," he purred, biting his lip sensually.

I slid off my shorts and knickers so that they dangled off my ankle and knelt between his legs, undoing his fly so I could suck on him. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he was about eight inches long and quite thick, and _warm_. Arceus, when I gripped him, I thought I was touching flames that didn't burn. A kind of tingly sensation spread across my palm and down my fingertips, making me wonder how it would feel when I started fucking him.

"I want to tongue fuck you," he growled, sitting up slightly. The animalistic edge to his gaze got me even wetter than I already was.

I switched positions, moving so that my pussy was level with his face and I had a good angle to deep throat him. I slowly ran my tongue around the tip of him, letting him feel the cool metal ball of my tongue bar. He dove right in, nipping my clit before soothing it with his tongue. I smiled and started sucking more vigorously, hot, spicy fluid leaking from his tip. Of course, my smile didn't last, especially when he sank on long finger into my pussy, tickling against my G-spot in a way I rarely felt. His tongue went wild on my clit, teeth pinching ever so often as he brought me to my peak twice and stopped both times. Damn him, this was torture!

"Enough," he groaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair to make me stop just as I came in a hot rush, crying out as my back arched instinctively. Sparks lit my nerves on fire, which was ironic since my bed partner was currently a Fire type.

I shifted as soon as I was able to move and straddled his hips, grabbing his cock, rubbing the tip against my sodden hole, up and over my clit. "You want it?" I purred, repeating my little teasing movement again.

"Fuck yes," he snarled, grabbing my hips. "Do me. Now."

I giggled breathlessly and sank down on him, taking him inch by slow inch. Holy shit, he practically set my cunt alight with how hot he felt inside me, heating my entire body from the inside out. Not even Solae did that when he fucked me, nor Valerian – they both simply ran hotter than Lorne, Corbin and Quinn while Osian ran slightly cooler. He thrust up to meet me, reaching down so he could rotate his thumb on my clit as I worked his shaft. All too quickly, I was hotter than normal, sweat cascading down between my breasts and the centre of my back. He kept teasing my G-spot when he shunted upwards into my pussy, bringing me to the edge before he stopped moving completely.

I frowned. "What's…wrong?" I asked breathlessly, grinding my hips against his.

He smirked and flipped us over so I was on my back, legs spread wide with him between them. His cock spread me open, the sensation of his pelvis grating against mine sending me over that precarious edge and into bliss again. He joined me this time, groaning harshly as what felt like very thick molten lava coated my womanhood. I lay there spent as he nuzzled my neck and collarbone, leaning up to kiss me very gently at some points.

"You definitely know how to fuck a girl," I taunted, stroking back his bright hair.

He grinned. "Oh, please," he purred, playfully nipping my ear lobe, "I wasn't even trying."


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess you bitches missed me? XD BIG NEWS! I just finished planning out with Eclipse2025 – my amazing boyfriend – the rest of this fic up until a major event. He knows what shit's gonna go down, you guys don't! Not even Crossrevolution001 and Kairi Phantomhive – two of my awesome girl friends – know what's going to happen! AHHH! I love being a psychotic biatch lol also, keep an eye out for a reference to Best Wishes in this chapter and a spoiler! It's extremely cryptic so good luck trying to work it out! GO!**

**Chapter Six**

Later that afternoon, I found myself sitting in my room aimlessly, wondering what the fuck I was going to do next. I mean, for Arceus's sake, I'm in Kanto, I just got a new Pokémon and – wait. Hang on there, thoughts, let's back up a sec! Kanto is a region and what does every region have? A League! A League where you compete for Gym badges and work your way to the Indigo League!

I sat up on the bed, grinning and stroking Lorne's Pokeball. "We're going on another journey, baby," I murmured, kissing his Pokeball lightly and grabbing my laptop. I searched up the Indigo League and the Gym opening times for each town. So Viridian City is the first place to go for a Gym Battle against a guy called…Oh Arceus, who has a name like Green? His mother must have really hated him! The note on the bottom of the page stated that this Green dude was almost always out and about, making trips here, there and everywhere for rare items and shit like that. I shrugged and moved to the second Gym – Pewter City, which meant going through the Bug-type infested Viridian Forest. Fantastic. I hated camping because of the memories it brought back in stunning, vivid detail.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying not to break out into tears. _Do you remember? That's what you and N used to do if you were between Pokémon Centres! You were camping out when you first fucked him!_

Shut up brain. As if I needed reminding of someone had but lost because he cared about me too much! Stupid mind.

I shook my head. Talking to myself wouldn't help my situation. Instead, packing things in my trusty bumbag would help tremendously. I rummaged through my suitcase and dug out my dimension compressing bumbag, which had gotten me through some serious scrapes in the past. A smile lit my face as I started deliberating on which clothes would be the most hard-wearing for the trip.

A knock on my door startled me into dropping a pair of clunky boots on top of my iPhone. A mini heart attack ensued, as well as the mental praying that my phone was alive. Thankfully, it was – fuck yeah for leather cases – and I got up to answer the door.

"Hey," Skye smiled, leaning against the door frame. He was dripping wet and topless, a towel around his shoulders as his hair stuck up in wayward directions. He also wore very damp navy blue pair of swimming trunks that clung to his muscled upper thighs and lean hips. The scars on his body had faded quite a bit since I had last seen him but they were still there and visible. I took a guess that he had been in the pool with the others while I sat up here brooding. He glanced behind me with his once working eye. "What are you packing for?"

I bit my lip. "I was thinking of taking a trip around Kanto to enter the Indigo League," I confessed guiltily. "I was going to leave tomorrow and leave without telling anyone."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Typical Riley," he murmured, cupping my cheek in his hand.

I gently pushed his hand away. "What are you trying to do?" I asked, folding my arms across my breasts.

An eyebrow rose. "I'm not trying to do anything. I've missed you."

I sighed heavily. "I'm not really in the mood right now, Skye," I said firmly, stepping away from him.

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He grabbed the towel and started drying his hair with a grin. "How the mighty have fallen, eh? Not even the wet swimming trunks routine works in your anymore."

"I haven't wanted to have sex with anyone but my boys since…well, you know when." I re-entered my room and continued to pick out clothes. "What's the weather like in Kanto?" I asked as he sat in my desk chair. My laptop was beside me, open to a YouTube page with footage of the Pewter City Gym leader on it – some Rock-type enthusiast called Brock Stone battling his prized Onix against a Butterfree.

"Well, in the south around here it's usually pretty warm," he mused, continuing to dry his hair in a flurry of white terry cloth. "From here, it's about three miles to Viridian City and it's easy to get lost in Viridian Forest. That fucker of a place stretches right up to the Pokémon League."

I quirked a smile. "What's it like up north? Colder or hotter?"

He shrugged again. "When you get to Pewter or Cerulean, it gets a little bit chilly so I'd take a warm coat and some snow boots just in case – it's getting towards November now so it'll get like Iccirus City. It'll get warmer as you head south. On Cinnabar Island, you'll still need shorts in January because of the volcano near it."

"Thanks, babe." I grabbed my black snow boots – which I had packed for the trip in case we went to the ski slopes in Viridian – and shoved them into the large opening of my bumbag. "Better take a thick jacket just in case." I shoved the matching waterproof coat in.

"Riley, can I ask you a serious question?" Skye murmured, coming to sit on the floor beside me, beads of moisture still rolling down his toned chest.

I frowned. "Okay, shoot."

"Are you over N?"

The million dollar question threw me for a loop, to say the least. I didn't want to consider that I wasn't over N and I'd be lying if I said I was. I didn't like the fact that N was still nailed to the walls of my heart, despite the fact I could no longer give him the love I wanted to and vice versa.

"I don't know," I whispered, stunned. "I really don't know, Skye."

He gripped my shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay to admit whether you are or not, Riley," he murmured softly, taking my hand when I dropped my iPhone. "I miss him, too. He was a good friend when that cunt Fane wasn't trying to hurt him and those around him."

I nodded. "He was my everything, Skye. I can't get over something like that easily. I mean, I was pregnant with his kid, for Arceus's sake, a kid he didn't think he would ever have and I so badly wanted to give him that. In the end, neither of us could have that – ever."

He frowned deeply. "What do you mean?"

"That shotgun to the chest…Some of the shrapnel from the bullet landed in my lower belly, damaged my womb and cervix. I can't have kids anymore, not even by IVF or any of that stuff." I swiped at my eyes as the tears gathered. "Even if I wanted kids, the only way I'd be able to have them is by adoption and that wouldn't be the same."

"Oh, babe," he murmured, pulling me into a tight cuddle on his lap. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and I could have sworn he sounded just like N at that moment. That couldn't be possible – N and Skye had different accents and different tones.

I snuggled against him, breathing in the overpowering chlorine and water smell from the pool with a lingering body spray smell. "I miss being held like this," I said in a confiding tone. "The last time I let a human guy hold me was with N."

He nodded against my head. "I know, sweetheart." He kissed my head and tapped my butt. "I have to go see to some stuff with Sora. Just call me if you need me for anything, okay?"

"I will," I promised, shifting off his lap and letting him go. "I'll see you tomorrow before I go."

He grinned. "Babe, I'm coming with you. You don't know Kanto like I do."

I shrugged. "I'll admit to that," I mused, trying to stow back the tears for when Lorne or one of my boys was holding me. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," he murmured, blowing me a kiss before disappearing from view.

I smiled to myself, looking down at the pile of clothes in my case. Now what else should I be packing?

-TRANSITION—

"Are you okay, Riley?" Solae asked that evening as I showered with him. Despite being a Fire and Bug type, very hot water – the way I liked my showers – didn't do anything to harm him, which is why I liked to take showers and baths with him. "You were upset earlier. Did someone do something to you?"

I shook my head, leaning my forehead against his chest. "No, I was just being my usual emotional self, honey," I replied, holding him tightly and not wanting to let go. Solae had the build that was most like N's – tall, lithe and muscled leanly. "I was thinking about N."

He sighed, stroking my hair as the hot water pelted down like molten lava on our backs. I loved the power shower in my en suite bathroom at Dad's. It was something I really looked forward to when I came to Kanto to visit him, having a good hot, hard shower, especially with Solae. "You can't keep crying over him, baby," he purred. "N is gone. There's nothing anyone can do to bring him back. He. Is. Dead."

"I know," I muttered bitterly. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting him, from loving him. It still doesn't make the pain hurt any less, Solae. What I felt when I lost N would be like both of us losing Lorne. It would hurt so much that we would want to kill ourselves, too."

He tensed when I mentioned losing Lorne, something he would never want to happen in a billion years. "Don't even think about that," he said firmly. "You've already lost N. Let's not think about losing one of us, especially not Lorne."

I looked up at him, looking into those big, bright blue eyes that held so much life and passion. "You're right. It's best not to think about something that I will never let happen."

He smiled, unfurling his golden wings from the tattoo they remained dormant in on his back until he chose to use them. It was a good thing the shower was could fit six people. He gently wrapped me in the thick yet lightweight muscle of his wings, ensuring extra security when I felt the most vulnerable. That was what I loved the most about Solae. He was never afraid to offer extra protection from the harsh reality of the outside world when I needed him to. To be honest, I think I was the closest to my baby, even more than I was with Lorne.

I smiled as I thought about it. All of my boys had their roles. Lorne, my sensual, vampiric Serperior, was the sarcastic and yet fluffy one. Corbin, the wickedly charismatic Krookodile, the one with the dead sexy swagger that could make any female Pokémon and myself swoon. Solae, my rare, strangely-coloured Volcarona, had to be like a child to me – a fully-grown, non-related child who had hatched from an egg and wanted just to protect and love me. Osian, my rescued, oh-so-handsome Vaporeon, my brave little guy with a bad start in life. Quinn, my slightly bitter yet sweet Haxorus, was my sure-fire comedian, cheering me up with a rude joke to make me giggle when I got down. And Valerian, the last of the ancient Victini, the broody, quiet one who preferred his own company. Now Blair, the tsun-dere Charmander with a serious bitchy streak, could rival my mother's bitching before her coffee IV in the mornings.

"Is that a smile I see?" Solae murmured, tilting my chin up as his eyes glowed soft blue. The ghost of a grin tickled the corners of his mouth. "C'mon, Riley. Smile for me, sweetheart."

I giggled when he pouted, leaning up to peck his half-parted lips. "I don't know what I would do without all of you," I whispered, then grabbed the shower gel. "Come on. Let's get clean."

**Worked out the cryptic clue yet? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loool I managed to make a few readers think I was going to kill off one of Riley's boys! XD It's not that obvious a hint, guys! Xx**

**Chapter Seven**

The following morning was quite uneventful. I bade Mum goodbye as Skye, Sora, Caz and I piled into Dad's Jeep at around nine-thirty on route to Viridian City – where I prayed like hell that the Gym Leader would be there so I could challenge him.

"Seriously," I laughed to everyone. "What kind of a fucking name is 'Green', anyway?"

"No clue, but I think it's a pen name or something," Sora mused, smirking in a way that eerily matched Skye's wicked grin.

"Either that or his mother was hooked on Sleep Powder," Caz giggled as Dad parked up. "Oh, are we there?"

"We're there," Skye smiled as he opened the car door.

I got out and, to my surprise, Osian burst free of his Pokeball and stretched luxuriously. "Damn, it feels good to be home!" he said.

I frowned. "You're originally from Viridian?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he murmured. "I guess it was because of all that time I was with that asshole who abandoned me."

I nodded and linked arms with him. "Don't worry, babe. If I do end up meeting this prick, we'll show him what a dream team we are!"

"Dirk!"

I frowned at Osian's original name and looked around moments before a gorgeous Charizard barrelled into him. Her wings were tucked away in the same way Solae tucked away his, but her bright orange hair flowed in the wind as she hugged Osian.

Osian looked completely stunned. "Errica?" he breathed, gently pushing her off so he could look at her. "How?" His expression became one of disgust. "_How fucking could you, you evil fucking bitch?!_" he screamed at her, shoving her away with an incensed look on his face. "_You could have stopped him! Why the fuck didn't you?!_"

Errica, the Charizard, instantly had tears in her eyes, a dainty hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said softly, blinking before the tears could fall, which they did. "I couldn't do anything."

Osian still looked enraged and that look became even harsher as a guy of around twenty-five came over with a pissed expression. "You bastard," he muttered, glowering.

"Errica," the guy said in an admonishing tone. "I told you not to run off."

She hung her head. "But…But, Kyle, I found Dirk."

Kyle, the guy, was brunette with cold, dead eyes that could have belonged to a Duskull. Dressed all in grey, he was the exact type of Trainer I took an instant dislike to. With the way he gave Osian a look one would give a rancid piece of meat on their dinner plate, I lost it.

"So you're the nasty fuck who abandoned an adorable young Eevee in Unova without giving a fuck as to who or what would hurt him," I said slowly, narrowing my eyes at him.

He raised a brow. "And you're the idiot who paid out for a Water Stone to make this worthless piece of crap evolve?" He scoffed, shoving his hair out of his eyes. "You wasted your money, girly."

"My name," I snapped, "is Riley. I'm assuming you're Kyle, from what Errica said."

Errica looked fearful. I was concerned about her, and his other Pokémon if Osian was that angry about being abandoned. He still glared unrelentingly at Errica and Kyle, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles went white.

Kyle laughed. "What of it?" He looked at Osian with that same disdain. "You're not even a good specimen of an already terrible Pokémon. I'm glad I gave you up when I did."

"You asshole!" Skye and Sora both snarled at the same time.

Caz went one better with her insult; "You obnoxious, arrogant, abusive cunt!" Never let it be said that my little Asian wasn't vocal. "How _dare_ you insult Osian!"

He scoffed again. "Osian's that weakling's new name?" he purred dangerously. "You couldn't even pick a good name."

"You, young man," Dad interjected before I could say something, "obviously know nothing about Osian's namesake."

Kyle raised a brow. "Professor McCabe. Nice to meet a hero in the flesh."

Dad didn't look impressed. "Do not disrespect my daughter's Vaporeon like that again. Osian's name has a special meaning in the Ancient Tongue, which you are probably too thick to ever have heard of. Riley knows this – it's the real reason she named him Osian. His name means 'water jewel', a title usually reserved for the legends Kyogre and Suicune because of their beauty and power." He snorted while regarding Kyle with a look he used when he was examining a badly wounded Pokémon. "You think I haven't noticed the nasty bruise on your Charizard's arm? You might want to choose your next words very carefully."

Kyle looked at Dad for a moment, then at me with a slimy smile. "I challenge you to a double battle. If I win, I take Dirk back and the other Pokémon you use alongside him. If you win, I'll give up the two Pokémon I used to you."

I shook my head. "I'll take the double battle, but if I win, all I want is for you to admit that _Osian_ is stronger than you ever gave him credit for."

Errica shook her head frantically behind Kyle, her eyes pleading. Osian looked at her sternly and nodded. She looked ready to vomit from stress.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You're sentimental. That'll be your downfall, hussy."

"Hey!" Skye growled. "Do not insult Riley. You don't even fucking know her!"

He raised a brow. "Oh?" He moved back with Errica and returned her to her Pokeball. "I'll let you have the first move, just because I'm in a very good mood."

"Let me at him," Osian snarled, his aqua blue eyes shimmering with passionate hate. "I need to make him see I'm not weak, Riley."

I nodded and palmed Quinn's Pokeball, then reconsidered and gripped Solae's instead. "Let's go, Osian! Solae, help us out!" I released my Volcarona from his Pokeball and smirked at Kyle's slightly surprised face. "Didn't think I had something as rare as Solae, did you?"

He smirked. "I must say, this will be exciting," he murmured. "Go, Raze, Petra." He released his Pokémon – a male Flareon and a female Tropius.

I mentally ran through all of the moves Flareon and Tropius could learn, then smiled sweetly before calling out my orders. "Solae, let's start things off with Zen Headbutt on that Flareon! Osian, add Ice Beam to the mix against the Tropius!"

Osian let loose a low battle cry, thrusting an exceptionally powerful and beautiful beam of icy power at the Tropius. Kyle called for Raze to dodge with one of those powerful Flareon leaps but Solae was trained on him, leaping with the help of a quick thrust of his wings. His Zen Headbutt smashed into Raze's forehead, the impact harder from Solae's quick thinking. Solae leapt back, back flipping to his hands and then to his feet.

"Raze, use Toxic on that worthless Vaporeon," Kyle snapped. "Petra, Air Slash on the Volcarona."

As he was about to start forward, Raze paused, looking at Osian carefully. "Petra, its Dirk!" he said to his partner before she could launch her Air Slash attack.

"What?" she asked, frowning at Osian. Realisation dawned on her face. "No! Dirk, it's so good to see you!"

Osian's mouth twitched. "Fuck you, Petra," he spat venomously. "C'mon, Raze. What're you waiting for? You wouldn't have hesitated to Toxic me before."

"Solae, get in there and use a close-range Hurricane!" I called while they were stunned and unresponsive to Kyle's protests.

"Rip its wings off!" Kyle roared at Raze.

Raze caught Solae before he could unleash the devastating winds upon them and, to my absolute horror and disgust, tore Solae's right wing out of his back.

"NO!" I screamed, running to get between Raze and Solae with tears in my eyes.

Osian was quicker, grabbing Raze by the neck and hauling him to the ground. He sat on the Flareon's chest, hammering punch after punishing punch to his face while tears streaked his cheeks.

I caught Solae as he fell backwards, one heavy wing landing on the ground with a fleshy thump, followed by the other two. He stared up at me, stunned and in shock. I literally didn't know what to do.

"Daddy!" I screamed, turning Solae onto his front and using a knife to rip open the back of his T-shirt. "Daddy, help!"

He was at my side in an instant, examining the wound as Skye held me tightly. "Bring over the wing!" he shouted at Caz and Sora.

They did as they were told, bringing over the three heavy wings. Since Volcarona had six wings, they were able to fly with a minimum of four.

"Kat, help him," Dad said, releasing his Audino. "Use Heal Pulse as we reattach the wings."

Kat looked shaken but did as she was told as Caz and Sora moved the wings into place on Solae's profusely bleeding back.

I got up and touched Osian's shoulder as he continued to pummel Raze. He stopped and looked at me, blood spattered across his face from how much he had broken the Flareon's facial bones. Absolute rage burned so mercilessly on his face I barely recognised him. "Leave it," I murmured, stroking his back gently. "Solae needs us more."

He breathed heavily from the exertion, nodding once and getting off of Raze's chest. Thankfully, he was still breathing. Osian hid his face in my neck, holding me close. "What I did to him is less than what Kyle will do to him," he whispered in my ear. "Put in a report with the police before he catches any more Pokémon. I don't want to see any more Pokémon suffer because of him."

I nodded, meeting Kyle's eyes. His face was completely impassive as he returned Petra, who had been utterly dumbstruck throughout the enraged attack. He looked at Raze, who was out completely cold, and took out his Pokeball. Before my eyes, he dropped the Pokeball and smashed it to smithereens beneath his foot.

"I have no use for a Flareon with useless sentimentality," he spat at Raze. "You're on your own."

I looked over at Solae, where Kat was reattaching his wings while he just lay there, still and immobile. Caz and Sora were holding each other while Skye kept his fingers on Solae's pulse. Dad was positioning Solae's wings carefully, trying to match them to the deep grooves in his back.

"Osian," I murmured, looking at Raze with pity. "Do you think…we should-"

He looked at me with a look that said he would protest. I was about to speak when he murmured, "We should. Errica and I aren't the only ones who have suffered because of Kyle. When Raze was an Eevee, Kyle had Errica use Flamethrower on him over and over until he was burned over most of his body. It disappeared when he evolved and Kyle did nothing to help ease his pain the way you did with me. Kyle deserves nothing from anyone except pain."

I nodded and knelt beside Raze as he started to come around. "Raze, sweetie," I murmured, shaking him gently. "I know it hurts to talk right now. Kyle released you."

His puffy eyes went as wide as they could despite being swollen shut, tears leaking from them. His jaw was dislocated and it seemed both his right eye socket and both cheek bones were shattered so if he spoke, he would be in agony.

"I can take you to the Pokémon Centre," I told him softly. "They'll heal you up perfectly and, if you want, you can come with me instead of being put up for adoption. Would you…consider that?"

He stared at me with those large amber eyes and nodded, sealing his fate as Solae let out a piercing cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

How I managed to keep my cool when Solae was screaming behind a glass screen in the Pokémon Centre was beyond my knowledge. The nurses had to keep him in quarantine for at least three days to see if any infections would make themselves known and two days had already passed. They were told what to do by Dad, who had a Volcarona he had once lost. Add that to the fact Solae was mine and he had the nurses doing everything and anything to keep Solae comfortable. It wasn't working, if you asked me.

Solae was topless, stalking around the hospital quarantine room. His left wing was imprinted as its usual tattoo in his back but the right one was not moving or making any attempt to fold away. Nerve damage, apparently. Dad said he couldn't determine whether it would heal with time or that Solae may have to give up being a fighting Pokémon and become a house Pokémon. At worst, he may have to have his wing amputated completely.

"Yours, too, huh?"

I turned to find a tall guy with vibrant red hair standing at the screen to the next quarantine, one hand on the glass as he spoke. "Probably not for the same reason as you," I murmured. "They're checking a severe wound in my Volcarona for infections for a few days."

"Sounds like you had a run-in with that Kyle asshole, too," he muttered bitterly, his dark eyes shifting towards me. "He crippled my Dragonite's wing. He's got a reputation for doing that to anything with wings. His Tropius is lucky she can heal her wings like magic – I heard he rips them out when she loses but things rarely get that far when he's battling a winged Pokémon."

"He's the worst kind of scum," Dad said as he came down the hall in his trademark black lab coat. "Crippling beautiful and powerful Pokémon like Solae and Akira is spiteful and childish. It's like ripping the wings off a moth."

"Dr McCabe," the guy said, looking worried. "Will Akira fly again? She's not the placid type. She wouldn't want to be at home all the time, wanting to battle and can't."

Dad looked at the notes on the wall beside the glass of Akira's quarantine unit, then bit his lip, nibbling it. "From what the notes say and from how the surgery went, Akira is grounded for about three months, minimum. Dragon types take a long time to recover from nerve damage like hers, Lance. Try not to push her."

Lance, the redhead, nodded calmly. "I don't push those who cannot battle. Will Myst be alright?"

"Myst is your Salamence, correct?"

"Yeah, I have her stats memorised if you need them to look her up." His eyes shone with concern and love. This guy must really care about his Pokémon, unlike some Trainers. "Did her surgery go well?"

"Yes, she's in recovery now," Dad smiled warmly. "Her leg will be fine but no battling for three weeks."

He nodded and turned back to the quarantine unit. "At least Myst is okay – now I just have to worry about Akira."

Myst…Akira…a Salamence and a Dragonite by those names… "Holy shit!" I gasped. "You're Lance the Dragon Master!"

He blinked, shocked, then nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "Please don't hassle me about it, though. I hate being famous." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish you were allowed to smoke in Pokémon Centres. I really want a cigarette but I can't leave Akira on her own for long."

I shrugged. "I have to watch out for Solae anyway. I can stay with her if you want."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. She needs me more than I need a cigarette."

Another two points for this guy in my good books, I mused to myself. He was quite sweet. I looked at Dad as he watched out exchange. "Dad, will Solae be able to battle again?"

He frowned. "I don't know, baby girl," he murmured, hugging me tightly. "Solae's strong, a true fighter. He's Bug and Fire type – both are known for healing quickly but I'm worried. You remember what happened to Lorena."

I did remember. Lorena was Dad's partner in medicine before he found Kat, his Audino. Lorena was a powerful, beautiful Volcarona, high in level and extremely talented when it came to medicine. I could remember her bright opalescent blue eyes that came with being of such a high level and cuddling against her fluffy white body warmer while Dad worked and she called out suggestions. She had died because an idiot Trainer had just lost his Bagon and he thought it was Dad's fault. He stole Lorena's Pokeball and smashed it so he could catch her himself. Once he had her, he had abused her to within an inch of her life. She almost made it – almost.

"That won't happen to Solae," I murmured, allowing him to stroke my hair. "I need Solae, Dad. He's the fire that sparks everything. I hatched him from an egg and raised him to be the gorgeous Volcarona he is now."

He nodded. "He's not going to die unless he gets a serious infection in those wounds, which I doubt he will. You need to stay strong for him, sweetheart. Solae won't break."

"I know he won't. It's his wing I'm worried about. Solae loves flying." I departed from Dad's arms and glanced at Solae as he paced. "I'll see you later, Dad. You have other patients to see to. Solae can wait." I squeezed his arm when he was about to protest. "Go. You've done all you can for him. It's a matter of needing to wait and see."

He kissed my forehead and left the quarantine wing, leaving me to watch over my Volcarona in the quiet.

"You're Doctor McCabe's daughter?" Lance asked with a small smile.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he and my mother are divorced. They did have two kids they adopted before I was born because they thought Mum couldn't have kids. They're both gone now. It's just me and Mum at home in Unova with our Pokémon. Dad lives in Pallet with his Pokémon near some of our relatives and close to my grandfather."

He sighed softly. "I have family in Pallet, too. Two nephews and a niece with my brother and sister-in-law. My nephews are twins but one was involved in an incident in Unova last year so they're no longer identical."

I snickered. "Funny, cause Sora and Skye are my friends."

He looked shocked, his eyes wide. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Small world, eh?" He paused, looking in on Akira for a moment. "Skye talks about you non-stop. He saved your life."

"Yes, and I owe him mine for that." I looked into the quarantine unit.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked, getting up from the bench he sat on.

"No, thank you," I replied as he left the wing.

Solae was curled in a ball in the corner, wracking sobs shaking his body as his reattached wing hung there limply. I looked at the intercom and pressed it. "Solae, honey, I'm right here."

He looked up at the screen, which was a mirror to him. "Riley?" he murmured brokenly as deep red tears streaked his face. "Please, Riley…Kill me."

My eyes shot open. "No, I'm not going to do that."

He growled animalistically. "I cannot live like this! I need my wings!" He punched the wall, which cracked under the force. "I need…I need…" He sobbed as if in agony, pale blue light emanating from beneath his skin. "I need…I need to…" The light grew brighter, shining like a pure gem.

"Solae, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at the light. He didn't respond to me, just kept quaking and glowing. "Solae! What the fuck is going on? Why are you glowing?"

He looked up at the glass screen and the glowing stopped. Tears streaked his face. "Please, Riley," he whispered. "Kill me."

I shook my head, staring at his wing. "Solae, look at your wing," I told him in amazement. I was so shocked that I had to repeat it on the intercom.

He frowned as his right wing folded slowly into his back. "I can't feel it," he muttered. "How the hell can I look at it?"

"Solae, your wing…It started twitching when you were glowing and it turned orange from gold and folded into your back," I said, still staring at him like a freak show. "I think whatever that glow was healed you."

He shook his head. "That glow wasn't me. That was you," he murmured, smiling slightly. "I felt you inside me, Riley. You were in my entire being, touching my soul and bringing me out of this psychotic depression. I've never felt it before." He let out a shivery breath, uncurling his legs and massaging his crotch slowly. "Holy fuck, was it ever a turn-on to feel you there."

"Stop that," I told him firmly, scowling. "Other people can see you when they come in and out of the wing."

He shrugged. "So? I want to fuck and I want to fuck _now_. I don't care if I fuck myself. I just need to get fucked hard. I want to do you until you lose it and cum all over me. I want your cum in my mouth and your mouth on my cock, sucking me hard until I can't take it anymore."

"Riley?" Caz called, coming onto the wing. "Dude, you wouldn't believe what happened last night while you were here!"

I frowned at her, shutting off the intercom as Solae started rogering the bishop, as it were. "You had a gang bang with Skye and Sora?" I asked dryly.

She shook her head. "No…Well, yeah, that happened." She winked at me before continuing. "But that's not it! They found that royal prick Kyle dead in his room at the Butterfree Inn about three blocks away. His Pokémon are all being put up for adoption! I adopted his Samurott Kye this morning."

I frowned deeply. "Did they say how?"

"Blood loss, apparently. They think it was one of those freaky empathy psychics who feed on blood and carrion." Her expression was blank as she said it, leading me to believe she was serious about the accusation. "What?"

"'Freaky empathy psychics who feed on blood and carrion.' Seriously?"

She shrugged. "That's what the papers said this morning." She handed me a copy of the Kanto Times. "Read it for yourself."

I flicked to the article and found it. Surely enough, that was exactly what it said. I gave her a dirty look and gave her back the paper. "I'm adopting Raze," I told her. "I already arranged it with the Pokémon Centre."

She smirked. "I'm sure Osian will love that."

I raised a brow at her. "He was the one who suggested it. You were panicking over _my_ Solae while I stopped Osian from making a Flareon steak out of Raze. I'm going to rename him Aydin."

Caz snorted. "Dear Dialga, Riley, that's one retarded name!"

"Better than Flint for a Fire type," I smirked, winking at her. "Besides, Aydin is a respelling of Aidan, which means fire."

She grinned and looked in at Solae, her eyes flaring wide when she noticed he was giving himself a handjob. "Holy fuck, dude, you must have a bucket to be able to take all that length!" she said, drooling slowly. "Dayam! Hand me a slice of that Volcarona cake!"

"Catch your own," I laughed, rolling my eyes before looking in on him. Fuck, she was right – Solae's cock was huge. Not that I didn't know already but I rarely sucked him off. Now he was in the quarantine unit, his ten-and-a-half inch long cock in hand, stroking furiously. He was on his back on the floor, his spine arched as steaming hot spurts of cream shot from him, landing on his abdomen and chest. His breathing was obviously heavy from the way his chiselled torso heaved. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead and neck. "Thank fuck for iPhones," I muttered and pulled mine out so I could take a picture of Solae, post-cum. The fangirls were going to go nuts for that shot.

"And Samsung Galaxys," Caz mused, already taking pictures. "Trade him for all of mine?"

"No," I grinned. "Solae's all mine."

"What are you girls doing?" Lance asked as he re-entered the wing with a foam cup of coffee. He looked into the unit and licked his slightly-pouted lips. "I'm jealous of you, Riley. That's one gorgeous Volcarona." He left us to our snapping and sat with Akira in front of the screen for her unit.

"Lance Davies?" Caz whispered. "The Dragon Master is bi?"

I nodded. "Obviously," I mused as Solae resumed his masturbation session. "So, tell me more about this threesome with my best friend and his twin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh guys! Guess what! I have a Facebook page search Moonwolf 3000 and it should come up – can't confirm what the profile and cover pictures are cause I'm always changing them lol Xx**

**Chapter Nine**

Raze was looking much better the following day. Solae, after a thorough examination from my Dad, had been released from quarantine and placed under surveillance for a few hours just to be sure. Raze, meanwhile, had needed his cheeks reconstructing and his jaw moving back into place. They had given him some drugs to take down the swelling and heal the smaller cuts and stitched the larger ones.

I was at the desk when I saw him, walking out of the operating theatre where they had been taking out the stitches. He bit his lip when he came to me. "I want to apologise," he said softly, fearfully. "You know a Pokémon cannot disobey his Trainer in a battle because of the bond. I didn't want to hurt your Volcarona, which is why I will understand if you have changed your mind about adopting me."

I stared at him for a moment and shook my head. "You had a rough start in life, Raze. I know that. Osian is your son – he told me all about how Kyle treated all of you, especially Errica, and how he almost killed Osian's mother."

He shook his head at that. "It wasn't almost. He did kill her." He paused to peek up at my expression, then sighed. "He tied her to a post out in the desert in Hoenn. She was a Vaporeon like Dirk…I mean, Osian became. Once she had laid her eggs and we had hatched them, because of the complications she had, she couldn't battle again. Kyle thought that was bullshit and made her battle but her abilities and moves wouldn't activate. She was almost killed. He didn't even take her to the Pokémon Centre – just dragged her into the desert and smashed her Pokeball. She followed him but he tied her up and just left her there." He swiped at the tears in his eyes, sniffing. "I'm just so happy that D-Osian, rather, wasn't subject to the same fate as she was."

I shook my head, wondering how one Trainer could be so cruel and heartless to his Pokémon. If anyone ever hurt my boys again, there would be absolute HELL to pay. "You don't have to worry about that anymore," I murmured, stroking his cheek gently. "I rename you Aydin. It means fire and, well, you have a shit-ton of that."

"Aydin," he said, testing the name on his lips. "I like it and I would smile but my face still twinges a little."

I smiled gently and took out a Pokeball, cracking it against his arm. He smiled as he went inside and I don't think anyone had smiled at me that way since…since N found out I was pregnant. Such joy filled Aydin's face that I thought about how much it must hurt to do that right now.

Corbin burst free of his Pokeball with a murderous expression. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

I frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed my arm and hauled me to a small alcove he could just barely fit into. "I heard about how they found that Kyle asshole drained of blood. What the fuck, Riley? Why did you set Lorne on him?"

My brows shot up. "What? You think I sent Lorne to kill him?" He nodded. "I didn't, Corbin. You can even ask Lorne yourself and you know Lorne can't lie – none of you can."

He scowled. "Fine, I believe you. Tell me something, though. Why did you reject Skye the other night?"

I sighed, frustrated. "What is with you, Corbin? I don't need a boyfriend! N is gone and I don't want that to happen a second time. I don't want or need a boyfriend. I can't replace the feelings I still have for N. He…Corbin, until you fall in love, I don't think you will ever know exactly how I felt and still feel about N. These are not the kind of feelings you could ever hope to have again with anyone else." I took his hand gently and tugged. "Come and walk with me in the garden out the back. Me and you don't spend enough time together anymore."

He smiled, that wicked, dazzling grin that made my knees feel like clouds. "Okay. I'm sorry for not understanding, Riley. I'll try to do better for you in future."

I gave him a tight hug. "It's okay, baby. You've never been in love."

He snorted. "Don't you know that Pokémon fall in love twice? They fall in love with their Trainers so technically, I am in love with you, Riley, all of us are. Even Aydin and you only just got him. Then we fall for our soul mates. They are what we live and breathe for. I remember my mother and father were so happy together because they had found each other as friends and became parents to me and my siblings. They were how you and N used to be."

I smiled as we walked out of the back doors into a Grass-type's paradise. Flowers bloomed everywhere – lavender, orchids, lilies, roses and even a few herbs here and there. Trees created a natural labyrinth through the place, twisting together to create a shelter or a shade, fighting to get the most sunlight.

"What's that?" Corbin asked, pointing at a soft green light that appeared sporadically from around a corner.

"Let's check it out," I said softly, jogging with him to the corner.

I looked around it to find an Absol there. I frowned – Absol were native to Hoenn, not Kanto. He was using Safeguard but it kept failing around him. The leg of his pale white jeans was stained bright red with blood. I noticed that he couldn't speak. What seemed to be groans of pain came out as silence. I caught a break in the Safeguard and crept up on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, touching his shoulder.

He turned abruptly, almost catching me with a deadly-looking scythe. He was gorgeous, absolutely breath-taking. Snowy white hair cut in a choppy way brushed the nape of his neck, a jet black fringe falling over his right eye. The left eye was pale, milky blue, blind blue. Through his hair, I could see that his other eye was blood red. His fluffy white scarf was raggedy around his neck, hiding the neck of his long-sleeved T-shirt. Black leather fingerless gloves hid his hands and twin scythes and their sheaths were on his belt, even though one was in his hand to threaten me.

I gently pushed the scythe away as he panted, obviously in excruciating pain. "Let me help you," I murmured, reaching into my bumbag for my First Aid kit. "Here, sit down so I can tend that gash."

Too fast for me to articulate, the Absol grabbed my wrists and shoved me onto my back on the ground, spilling my kit everywhere. He pinned my legs with his, an expression of wonderment and fear appearing on his face.

"Riley!" Corbin shouted, rushing over but the Safeguard shot back up and stayed up.

_Seraphina?_ The thought was in a deep voice, one that was lightly accented. _You're not…No, you can't be her._

I frowned at the telepathy. Were my abilities starting act up again? I still wasn't a fan of tactile telepathy, despite learning to control it with time and an epic amount of patience. "Yeah, my name is Riley, not Seraphina."

The Absol frowned, canting his head to the side. "But…" He stopped when he said that one work, his eyes going wide. "You!" he yelped, leaping up and dragging me to my feet. "What the fuck took you so long, Valkyrie? I've been without my voice for over sixty-three thousand years and now you show up when I'm trying my hardest to contact Arceus herself?! You have some seriously shit timing, Valkyrie."

Realisation dawned. "I guess you're the Absol my father was saying about," I mused, then looked at Corbin. "I'm okay, baby. Ask Lorne about this later - he'll fill you all in."

He nodded and relaxed, keeping his eyes trained on the Absol, whom I now knew was Angel, the half-blind mute Absol who had been one of Arceus's disciples. I had wondered, since Dad told me he also had a faint scar that caused his blindness, what he had done to piss Arceus off for her to scar him.

Angel ran a hand through his hair, pacing with a limp even as the blood continued to streak down his leg from what I could see in the gash. "How? And why now? Why right now at this crucial time when I needed to speak with you?" he thought aloud, his gait smooth, graceful and agitated. "Damn it, Arceus, why are you so fucking difficult?!"

Corbin raised a brow. "Is he insane or something?"

I shrugged. "He's immortal, Corbin. I think anyone would go insane if they were immortal. I know I would."

Angel looked at the two of us. "Great. So the Valkyrie is a Trainer." He spat the word like a vulgar curse. "I guess you're going to catch the weird Absol with the bad attitude now, eh?"

I shrugged again. "Only if you want me to," I murmured. "All of my Pokémon have been willing additions to my team. If they reject me and hate me, I release them to the wild. Just ask Corbin here."

He dropped the Safeguard and Corbin came to stand beside me, built and tall enough that he would make a very formidable opponent against Angel. But there was no way to tell Angel's power, despite the fact he was tall and quite well-muscled. Being immortal must mean that Angel level was sky-high, someone all of my boys could never take down even if they worked together.

"I don't want another Trainer," Angel spat, glaring at me. "The past Trainers I've had have all been abusive bastards towards me because I couldn't speak until the Valkyrie touched me. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Valkyrie, but from a distance. I don't trust you Trainers." He took a small pouch of powder from within his T-shirt, which I assumed had dimension-compressing pockets inside, and rubbed some of it into his wound. It fizzed for an instant before the wound closed sharply, leaving only a small scar. "I won't be helpless again," he growled before turning towards me. "What's your name, Valkyrie?"

"Riley," I murmured. "Riley McCabe."

"Then I will be watching, Riley."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait! Work, college, second college, responsibilities…yeah, they all suck donkey cock. But! New chapter! Starting with a lemon! Oh and don't forget to check my Facebook page /Moonwolf3000 for details and I'm now also on Twitter Moonwolf3000 so I'll be updating those as and when I post with quotes and some random pictures, too **** Peace out! Xxxx**

**Chapter Ten**

Delicious heat spiralled out from my core, my clit jumping excitedly as Aydin, my gorgeous, fully-healed Flareon, slowly licked my pussy, nibbling my clit every so often and driving me closer to orgasm. I shattered apart on his tongue, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets and a handful of his hair. I tried not to pull at him too hard, since he had said that his asshole old Trainer had normally ripped out clumps of his hair during sex. He grinned up at me, his dark amber eyes glittering with sexual menace.

"I'm coming to get you," he growled, dragging my hips to meet his at the edge of the bed. He shoved my legs apart, then up so that my knees were practically touching my shoulders, spearing me hard with his nine-inch cock. "Fuck, you're so tight," he purred, grinding himself into me.

I moaned, writhing like a crazed cock whore on the bed. "Stop fucking teasing me," I half-sobbed, half-groaned. My body was on fire, both from desire and from the heat of him filling me up. "Please, Aydin, fuck me hard."

He grinned, shoving my legs apart so that my hips were tilted upwards, plunging inside me with a ferocity I hadn't felt in a good long while. He was rough, scratching my breasts with his nail and tweaking my nipples hard enough to make me squeak in pleasured pain. My mouth was plundered with his tongue and lips, hard enough to make one of us bleed due to my vicious retaliation. His cock shunted into me, long, swift strokes that made my entire body convulse in pleasure. Shudders wracked through me until I came harshly, my inner muscles clamping down so hard he could barely move. His cock kicked inside me, hot, thick cream filling me until it leaked out around him.

"Mmm," I moaned, stroking his back as I sank into an afterglow. "You're amazing."

He nuzzled my neck gently. "Thank you. Not just for this but for everything."

I smiled at him as he leaned back. "I know you had it tough with that asshole, Aydin, but there's nothing bad that'll happen to you now. Sure, Osian is going to take a little while to warm up to you properly, but he's your son. I'm certain things will turn out fine."

He shook his head and rolled onto the bed beside me, one arm behind his head and the other across his abdomen. "Riley, what Kyle made me do to Osian…Those are things I hate myself for. I never wanted to harm him – what kind of parent would harm their child willingly?"

I shifted onto my side, pulling the blanket around myself and throwing the other half across him. "You can't blame yourself. A Pokémon is bound to their Trainer to do whatever they tell them to. You couldn't have stopped yourself from hurting Osian even if you had forced every single piece of parental instinct and willpower against that wanker's commands. I will never make you harm Osian or anyone else unless it's in a battle or for basic sparring. You never know, my boys might be able to teach you a few things." I grabbed my Pokedex from the bed side table and looked Aydin's information up. "Okay, well, your moves are okay, but I think tomorrow morning heralds some TM work and some sparring. I want to get Blair closer to evolving into a Charmeleon and Solae needs to give his new wing some exercise."

He frowned, rubbing his left eye. I had discovered from the nurses that years of being beaten almost constantly had damaged the retina in Aydin's left eye and he could only see blurs out of it. His right eye was completely functional and the vision clear. It would be a handicap in any battle but a majority of Trainers rarely researched their next Trainer to battle so hardly anybody would know that Aydin had blurred vision to his left.

He moved with me to the head of the bed, rearranging his pillows until he was comfortable, facing me under the covers. "Does Solae hate me because of what I did to him?" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

I sighed. "Yes and no. He knows you couldn't help it but at the same time, he can't let it go. Lorne doesn't particularly like you for hurting Solae, since the two of them are very close. He was out for blood when Solae got hurt. Corbin was really pissed, too, since I've had Solae since he was an egg and Corbin was there when he hatched." I stroked back his hair as it flopped over his eyes and smiled tentatively. "You don't have to worry, though. I'll corral them and make sure they don't start shit so there won't be any shit."

He gripped my hand tightly. "I promise I will better myself for you, Riley," he whispered, sleepy.

I smiled with a little laugh. "Sleep, sweetheart. We both need our rest."

The following morning, we were out on the pitch at the back of the Pokémon Centre with Skye, Sora and Caz. Caz and Skye seemed to be quite cosy, standing very close to each other. Occasionally, they whispered to each other with secretive smiles.

"Okay, let's double battle," I smiled at Sora, since the love birds were preoccupied.

"Awesome," he grinned, taking up position at the opposing end of the pitch. "Alright, Janette, LaTae, let's battle, girls!"

He released a beautiful Leafeon and a stunning Flareon. Both must have been a high level from the power they radiated. I grinned and saw a good chance for Aydin to redeem himself.

"Alright, Osian and Aydin, let's kick it!" I called, releasing the two of them.

Osian stood ready in a fighter's stance, his fists raised in front of him. His legs were bent, one slightly shifted back. I could see that he was very ready to kick some sexy Eeveelution ass. Aydin, however, stood with a trademarked nonchalance only Lorne could imitate, as if he was seriously uncaring about the coming battle.

"Okay," Sora smirked. "Janette, Giga Drain! LaTae, Fire Spin!"

I smiled back. "Aydin, disappear with Smog. Osian, put out that Fire Spin with Acrobatic Water Pulse."

Aydin instantly breathed out harshly, creating a purple smoke from the fire that burned inside him. He caught most of it in Janette's face, making her cough harshly. He back flipped away from the smoke, smirking triumphantly. Osian used a phenomenal combination of Water Pulse and Acrobatics to thwart LaTae's Fire Spin, catching her in the gut with one gone astray.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "We're only sparring!"

Osian looked guilty. "Sorry, LaTae," he said with a boyish smile and winked at the Flareon. "I'll kiss it better for you later."

She blushed, giggling as Janette tumbled out of the smog as it dissipated. Janette grinned almost viciously yet charmingly at Aydin, licking her pouty lips slowly. "Hey, LaTae," she murmured. "How about we have some fun with them?"

LaTae smirked back. "Oh, yes, I agree." She flipped her hair alluringly, taking out a cable sweet from nowhere and twirling her tongue around it in a sexual manner.

Aydin grinned. "I see how it is," he mused, then looked at Osian. "They're taunting us."

Osian glowered at him. "Don't you think I can see that?" he snarled.

Looking hurt, Aydin turned back to LaTae and Janette, watching them carefully. His muscles were tensed and ready despite his relaxed stance, his fingers tapping on his thigh. He rested his weight on the balls of his feet, light as air.

"LaTae, Leaf Blade!" Sora shouted. "Janette, Dig!"

The Eeveelution sisters executed their attacks quickly, Janette diving into the dirt and LaTae going straight for Osian.

"Osian, use Ice Beam to create a barrier! Aydin, blast yourself off the ground with Flamethrower!" I called.

Osian was fast, erecting a barrier with Ice Beam for LaTae to crash into, the icicles scratching her skin. Aydin, I had discovered, could produce a Flamethrower from his hands and feet – I now knew why Fire types had hotter skin. Their pores were like a ventilation system for the fire inside them so they could use their fire to fly in some cases, which is exactly what Aydin did just as Janette came up from her Dig. He hovered in the air for a moment before crashing down wrestler style onto Janette.

Sora shook his head. "Ever surprising, Riley," he said with a smile as Aydin helped Janette up.

Osian, ever the gentleman, offered LaTae his hand and pulled her up. He kissed her cheek where an icicle had scratched her and the little slice closed. The Leafeon blushed a delicate pink beneath her tanned tone, giggling as she and Janette girly-walked back to Sora.

"You two were amazing," I said to my boys as they returned to me. "As usual, Osian, your Ice Beam was on the spot! And Aydin, your Flamethrower is more like a Fire Blast – I could feel that heat!"

Osian smiled and kissed me gently before retreating to his Pokeball. Aydin stood there, staring at me. "You…you're not going to tell me to do better next time?" he asked tentatively.

I shook my head. "All I ask is that you give it your best every time, Aydin," I told him and kissed him lightly. "You're very powerful and agile, too. Trust me, I'm not going to put you down, even if you ever do lose."

He smiled, tears glittering in those big amber eyes. "Thank you," he whispered before returning to his Pokeball.

"Aydin's really strong," Sora smiled, coming over to me with LaTae, since Janette had retreated into her Pokeball. "So is Osian. I think he must have gotten that from him."

"No kidding," I said with a smile. "They're on equal footing with each other. I reckon in a real match, Osian would come out tops but Aydin would put up one amazing fight."

"So true," he replied. "Did you know that the Pokémon Centre is giving away Pokémon eggs today? The local daycare is inundated with them so they do raffles. Everyone wins an egg but usually it's just the crap ones like Magikarp and Caterpie because nobody wants them."

I shrugged. "I think it'll be fun," I smiled as Sora and I left Caz and Skye in their own little love birds' world. "How's he been holding up?"

Sora raised a brow, his expression sarcastic. "I don't mean to offend you, Riley, but you're a real bitch for making him worry about you so much when you went off on that suicidal streak."

I hung my head. "I lost the man I loved, Sora. If you lost a woman you loved so much that you would kill or die for them, how would you feel?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm good at hiding my emotions, Riley, which is why I kept my breaking down to a minimum when Elma and Dad called me at the Foretree Pokémon Centre in Hoenn. I didn't start crying my heart out until I got there and Skye was still in an induced coma. I didn't let my parents or sister see but Skye caught me. He woke up and saw how messed up I was and comforted me. I almost lost my twin. We come as a pair, a set, and before the incident, whenever we had girlfriends, they would get mixed up between us and screw the wrong twin."

I snorted a laugh. "When I had my red hair, I used to get mistaken for that model – you know, the one with the artificial red hair who modelled for _Hotshot Trainers_ magazine for years before she OD'd on heroin?"

"Yeah, I think her name was May Haruka or something."

"Yeah, her. I used to have to sign fake autographs but at least I got to go to the best parties in school." And that was when I bumped into a hard chest.

I looked up and was answered by a bright grin. "Hey, Riley. I didn't expect to see you here," Lance said brightly.

"Hey, Uncle," Sora greeted him. "How's things?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "Same shit, different day, nephew," he said breezily.

"How do you know my uncle?" Sora asked wryly.

I shrugged. "When Solae was in quarantine, so was Akira in the next unit along after we had both battled against that wank-fuck cunt Kyle. He had a nasty reputation for crippling any Pokémon who had their wings out in battle and he'd done exactly that to poor Akira."

Lance nodded in agreement. "Luckily, that abusive bastard got what was coming to him and his Pokémon have all got good homes now and they're healing. I even adopted his Zweilous and renamed her Katrina."

"I think we all adopted someone," I laughed, remembering that Skye had adopted Errica the Charizard and renamed her Sapphire due to her abnormal blue eyes, Caz had adopted his Samurott and renamed him Nero, and Sora had taken on a particularly young Chikorita he had called Sakura. "Ironic, huh?"

Lance grinned and nodded. "Sora, would you mind if I have a private word with Riley for a second?"

Sora agreed and looked at me. "I'll meet you outside the centre," he said in parting and walked off.

Lance waited until he was out of earshot before he spoke. "I had hoped to ask you this differently but oh, well," he said with a short chuckle.

I raised a brow. "What's up? I'd prefer it if you get right to the point instead of pussy-footing around what you want to say."

He shrugged. "I don't know how to word it without sounding like a pervert."

"Just spit it the fuck out. You're, what, five, six years older than me? I swear, I'm blunter than a Geodude's cock."

He sighed heavily and started flicking his thumb nail against the nail of his index finger. "I couldn't stop staring at your chest and ass on the quarantine unit and you have no idea how much I'd love to fuck you," he blurted in a rush.

I smirked. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

He gave an uneasy smile. It made me want to laugh at how timid and sweet the Dragon Master was considering his age, supposed experience with women and reputation for being a bit of a lady's man. "Would you consider being, for lack of a better term, my fuck buddy?"

"Sure," I said instantly.

He looked shocked. "Really?"

I snorted at his shyness. "Yes, really. You're hot, kinda sweet and pretty much my type, which, by the way, is tall, muscular and enigmatic. Plus I need someone to help me forget about what happened last year so in a way we'd both be using each other in a mutual arrangement." I grinned at him. "Sound good?"

He smiled brightly. "As long as you remember who you're fucking and don't call me by some other guy's name in bed or wherever we end up, I'm good."


	11. Chapter 11

**If anyone has Facebook, search Moonwolf 3000 and it's a picture of a redhead with blue eyes, pink lipstick and a green leaf in her hair – who, by the way, is not me, since its meant to be what I reckon Riley should look like. On Twitter, its Moonwolf3000 **** Keep an eye out for updates! Also, big shout-outs to Eclipse2025, Crossrevolution001, KairiPhantomhive, Edz999, PokePimp and, last but definitely not least, Yellomage **** You guys are all fantastic! Also, there's a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey in this chapter – those of you who have read it, try to find it ;) Those of you who haven't, read it!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So can I take you for dinner tonight?" Lance asked as I cradled my new Eevee egg in my arms. He was also holding an egg, but his was another Dratini to add to his ever-growing collection of Dragon types. "If you're not doing anything that is."

I smiled as shyly as I could. "Pokémon Centre food sucks. I think you know that. Yeah, I'd like to go out with you for dinner."

He smiled back, just as bashful. It was quite sweet, knowing he was as hopeless a romantic as I was a natural redhead. He had been charming and very eloquent through the raffle, despite keeping his hood up. Turned out a lot of Kanto Trainers followed his style example when it came to fashion – there were more guys in navy jumpsuits and capes than there were in jeans and T-shirts. The girls were mostly wearing capris and vests with high heels, reminiscent of Lance's associate Karen Machauly of the Elite Four. I think I was one of the few girls wearing something that didn't smack of Elite Four influence in my plain indigo jeans and white T-shirt. Luckily, I was wearing a skin-coloured bra at the time. I had a feeling that maybe after dinner, Lance would pull it and my thong off with his teeth.

"I'll pick you up from the Centre at around, say, seven?" he asked, absently stroking the Dratini egg. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Seven sounds good and I'm easy, whatever you fancy except Indian and Thai food. Everything else is all good as long as I don't have to dress up – I didn't bring anything nice to wear with me," I said, blushing at the last part.

"You always look good," he encouraged, gently squeezing my shoulder with a confident half-smile, the first flash of self-assurance I had seen all evening. "Even when you were in a mess about Solae, you were still very attractive regardless of the tears and the agony in your eyes."

I found myself blushing redder like a schoolgirl with a crush. "You're really perceptive with emotions," I mused, hugging the egg tighter. "Are you by any chance an empath?"

He shrugged. "No idea. I just find it easy to read people. I can tell that right now you're wondering about someone besides myself or the egg you're clutching. Who are you worried about?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm worried about three people. Aydin, Osian and Solae. Aydin's had it so rough, bless him. He needs happiness but he's already lost his soul mate. Osian hasn't met his soul mate yet and I think he's pining for one. He seems so sad lately, ever since I sent him to Quinn and Nick in Hoenn. Solae is worried about his wing. He keeps telling me that it doesn't feel like his, like it's been switched with another Volcarona's wing. He sorta glowed and his wing healed and he was super horny afterwards. Except his wing was a different colour, orange instead of the usual gold colour like on the other one." I shivered and stroked the egg's hard shell. "I almost lost all three of them recently. I don't want to lose anyone else I love. I think that would be too painful."

He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, pulling me close against his hard body. "It's okay to worry. It's part of human nature. Everyone worries. I'm still worried that Akira will never fly again but I know she will because she's strong. She wouldn't let me or herself down like that."

I smiled tiredly. "You know, you're right. Solae won't turn into an emotional wreck, Osian will find his soul mate and Aydin will be strong and find someone else who makes him feel like…Like I did about N."

Lance squeezed me tight. "It's okay to feel for someone you've lost, Riley. If you want to talk about it, I would be happy to listen."

I nodded as we sat under a broad willow tree, sheltering from the hot sun. Younger Trainers-to-be played with their parents' Pokémon, joy lighting their faces like beacons of happiness. Some Trainers-to-be were spar-battling with each other, gaining experience for when they hit seventeen. I sat cross-legged, holding the egg in my lap. Lance sat beside me, close enough that his arm brushed mine. He bent one leg and left the other straight, lounging in the shade.

"N was the first guy I ever actually loved," I blurted, unable to stop myself now that someone was actually willing to listen and not being paid to do so. "I'd had boyfriends before but it was mostly a series of physical relationships until I hit seventeen and got Lorne from Professor Juniper back home. I didn't realise until then that I had never really loved anyone except for my family. Lorne, Corbin and Solae showed me that I don't need to love people. Then N came along and..." I trailed off, swiping at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked softly. "Would you like a tissue?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm good. Just…I still find it painful to talk about."

He once again wrapped an arm around me, stroking my arm as I leaned into him. He smelled like the ocean, clean and fresh. "There's nothing to be ashamed of when you miss someone. Alan, Jackson and I all have the same mother but I lost my father when I was five. Car accident. I'm the youngest, too, and he had been around the longest so Alan and Jacks were seriously messed up about it." He sighed softly, stroking the Deino egg. "I found out later that he had left everything in his will to me and my two cousins, Clair and Ryu. Ryu was six months old when Dad died and Clair was three so neither of them remember him as much as I do."

"I got lucky like that," I mused. "I grew up with both of my parents and a very close-knit family, a brother and a sister, both of whom are now dead and gone. I don't miss my brother but I miss Kara and her husband Amun every day of my life."

"Tell me about your family," he murmured.

I shrugged. "We'll be here forever so I'll give you the short version. My Mum, Rachel, is a professional Pokémon Breeder and Co-ordinator; she's Professor Oak's daughter and has a sister. She did have another one but she died in a fire set by her ex. Her son, Nick, came to live with us when he was five. Mum's other sister, Katelyn, got married to Alan young and they have twin boys, Hunter and River. River is now a Pokémon Doctor in training and Hunter is a regular Pokémon Trainer. My Dad, Alexander, is the Unova Champion Alder's son and became a Pokémon Doctor, one of the best in the business. He has two sisters, Liz and Vicky, short for Elizabeth and Victoria. They're both married. Liz and Tate are Breeders and have a set of twin boys, Seth and Reith, who are both gay and another son called Kynaston. Kynaston had a drug problem that landed him in prison and my aunt is seriously homophobic thanks to Tate so in her regard, she has no children. Seth turned out to be a fantastic Co-ordinator and Reith is a Trainer. Kynaston is studying to become a Pokémon Ranger but keeps to his Trainer ways."

"That's horrible of them," Lance said grimly. "If I ever end up having kids, I'd accept them, gay, straight, bi or transgender!"

"So would I. It doesn't matter who your child wants to fuck, just so long as you love them."

"Agreed."

"Vicky and Leon have three daughters, Aara, Tayen and Persephone. Aara is a Trainer like me but she's thinking of becoming a Pokémon Professor like Grandpa. Seph just started out a couple of months ago so she's still finding her feet as a Breeder. Tayen is a Ranger, forever getting into trouble, too. Vicky is a professional Co-ordinator and Leon is a Ranger, too, which is why Tayen hasn't been kicked out of the Ranger Association. Uncle Leon is a level nine Ranger so people listen to him more." I smiled, thinking about all of my family. I adored them all so much that they had been one of the few reasons I hadn't gone over the edge and committed suicide.

"Sounds like a lovely family," he said with a smile. "For years, it's always been me, my brothers, Aunt Kathryn, Uncle Jerry, Clair, Ryu and our mother. Jackson is in the technology race, forever coming up with new phones, laptops, music players, you know the like. He invented dimension compressing bags and such. Alan is…well, Alan's just the fatherly one, since he's the only one with kids. He got married young, had the twins and Kairi. My aunt and uncle run a Training studio, much like the Don George Battle Club, to liken it to Unova's normality. Clair used to be the Blackthorn City gym leader but she stepped down and let Ryu have a shot. They change every so often so they have equal turns as the gym leader." He shrugged again. "Not really that exciting compared to your family."

My turn to shrug. "Depends on what you regard as exciting."

He smirked. "Working with Dragon types is exciting especially. You should see some of the bloody great scars some of them have given me, especially that bloody Hydreigon Lotus." He grimaced. "I swear, I regret trading my Seadra Fey away for her. If I could trade back, I would but I'm stuck with Lotus and Arceus is she ever a handful!" He rolled up his right sleeve and showed me a trio of jagged scars down the paler, fleshier part. "She did that the first time I tried to bond with her and she gave me some pretty nasty scars on my stomach, too." He patted the area lightly and smiled. "I just hope you won't land me with a load of scars."

I snickered. "Nope, I keep my nails trimmed down so it's unlikely you'll get scratched up by me."

As he chuckled, his eyes took on a smouldering look, the dark emerald colour glittering with sexual menace. "I'd like to find our."

I grinned broadly. "How about we skip dinner and just head back to the Pokémon Centre?"

"This is why I like you," he laughed, getting up and graciously helping me to my feet. "You don't mince your words."

I winked at him as we walked into the Centre. "One of my many charms, Lance. Beating around the bush is for pussies."

"So, where do you want to put the eggs while we're at it?" he mused. "I usually leave mine in the incubation rooms when I'm sleeping or with someone."

"I have an egg warming pouch in my bag – sound, light and bullet proof so little eggy can get a good sleep," I taunted, stroking the Eevee egg before placing it carefully in my egg pouch. "For a boy, I'm saying Erebus and for a girl, I think I'll call her Amelie."

"Good choices," he commented, opening the door to the room he was staying in – ironically, next to Skye, Sora and Caz's rooms.

I closed it behind myself and was instantly pressed against the wall, his groin pressing against me. I moaned, realising he was already at least half-staff as I casually threw my bag onto the sofa. His warm lips captured mine, not quite confident but still very firm. I grabbed the zip on the front of his jumpsuit and dragged it down, pulling back for a moment so he could yank off my T-shirt. My breasts strained against my plain black bra, being crushed against his chest. Surprisingly, his skin was very soft, literally like a baby's ass, and smoother than a freshly waxed pair of legs.

He grabbed my thighs, shifting me up so he supported me by clutching my ass, my legs around his waist. He grinned between hot kisses, working his way down my neck before tripping on the carpet, my back coming into contact with the bed. I passively allowed him to grapple with my bra, which resulted in me taking it off for him because I was so impatient.

"Thanks," he murmured, teasing my nipples with his thumbs. "Mmm, these look delicious, like peaches and cream."

I smirked but the expression fled from my face as soon as he harshly bit down on the right one. "How did you guess I like it rough?" I taunted, gyrating my hips against him.

"I guessed," he said as he switched to my left nipple, twirling his tongue around it before biting. He kissed down my abdomen, scraping his teeth once in a while. He drew off my shorts and thong in one fell swoop, smoothing his hands up the insides of my thighs so I was totally exposed to him. I felt a little uncomfortable as he just stared at my pussy for a solid minute, not even touching. His warm breath was hot on my clit. "You are so beautiful, Riley," he whispered, moving his hand so he could rotate his thumb lightly on my clit.

"Stop teasing her." I looked up to find Solae had broken free of his Pokeball, sitting on the bed with his jacket and T-shirt already removed, his jeans undone. His mastodonic cock was in a firm grip, his fist riding the shaft from base to tip in smooth movements.

Lance winked at him. "I like teasing."

"I don't," I protested, grabbing Solae's dick in one hand and leaning closer so I could begin licking slowly around the tip. My technique extracted a groan from him, his hot skin making my lips and tongue tingle with warmth.

Lance obviously liked what he saw, his suckling on my clit becoming urgent. I felt him penetrate me with a single finger, curving up to flick against my sensitised G-spot. My responding moan vibrated around Solae's cock, making my sensual Volcarona let out a soft cry.

"I can't wait," Lance purred, shoving off the remainder of his clothing.

My eyes widened. Barring N, I had never had a human guy with a dick so large. Not only was he long but wide as well. That girth was likely to practically kill me if the ten inches didn't do it first. The only through racing through my mind for about thirty seconds was 'thank fuck for jiggle balls and kegel exercises'.

He felt my pussy, running his fingers through the honey that coated my lower lips as if testing how wet I was. As I continued to deep throat Solae, thanking my lack of gag reflex while I was at it, Lance teased my core with the circumcised tip of himself, pushing up against my clit a few times. When he came to (attempting to) enter me, he had a hard time of it. Damn his girth! I mean, seriously, I was relaxing as much as possible so he could get his wide shaft inside me.

"What's this?" he inquired, leaning down and grabbing something at my entrance. He pulled and I felt my jiggle balls slip free. Crap – I'd forgotten those were in there. "You kinky bitch," he grinned, examining the pink jiggle balls I had had for a long while now. "Keeping yourself tight like that is cheating."

Solae laughed and freed his cock from my mouth. "I told you so." He took the jiggle balls from Lance and popped them in my empty mouth, making me lick them clean as he turned me over so I was on top of him, reverse-cowgirl style. Oh god, I knew what he intended…he was going to fuck my ass and holy fuck, was that ever an experience I enjoyed! "Pass me the lube."

I did as I was told, hooking my foot around my bag and taking out the strawberry lubricant and spat out my jiggle balls onto the bed. The cool, jelly-like substance was promptly slathered all over his cock and around the tight pucker of my ass. He pressed inside slowly as Lance watched, his eyes wide as he watched, absolutely transfixed by the scene unfolding before him. My ass took Solae in completely, my panting the only evidence of how delicious it felt.

"What are you waiting for?" I challenged Lance through my haze of sensation, giving him the best come-hither look I could when I had my ass stuffed full of cock. "C'mon. Fuck me with that hard, juice cock of yours."

He smiled brightly, kneeling on the bed as Solae gently rocked his hips. Soft moans filtered from my mouth into Lance's as he feathered his lips over mine in a ghosting kiss, rubbing the tip of himself against my clit again. "You're such a good slut," he growled, then shunted into me like a demolishing piston.

I had no time to adjust to him before he started pounding into me. The heady combination of friction, pleasure and the slight graze of pain added to my building orgasm, leading me to scream loudly, my cunt and ass clenching down on the two cocks I rode. Solae thrust harder, sucking on my neck and shoulders in my little sweet spots to make me shiver and further tighten as I came down from the high and into another tail-spin orgasm almost instantly. I was going to have a sore throat after tonight, that was for certain.

"Fuck yeah," Lance groaned, my cream leaking out around his cock as Solae further lubricated his thrusts with a swift shot of pre-cum.

My third orgasm was the most intense, another instant one that came out of nowhere. This time, my throat was raw and I could only muster a strangled sound as Lance let loose inside me. Solae groaned harshly, filling my ass so full that I'd have the naughty feeling of his cream dripping out of me for at least a few hours. I fell, limp, to Solae's right where Lance followed me.

"Mmm, that was good," Solae purred, nuzzling my neck lightly. "I'm gonna nap for a while. G'night." With that, he retreated into his Pokeball.

Lance smiled lazily. "You, Miss McCabe, are a one-off."

I shrugged, yawning. "An exhausted one-off. Do you mind if I take a quick power nap?"

"Only if I can hold you while you do."


	12. Chapter 12 - Sorry I Made You All Wait!

**I know, I know, it's been ages since I updated! Please forgive me! I've been ultra busy! Xx**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Okay, let's see," I murmured outside the Viridian Gym as I checked the data on my iPhone. "Gym Leader is Green, also known as Blue, real name Gary Oak. Turns out he uses pseudonyms because he has too many fangirls."

Lorne chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showing off his veined forearms. "Looks like he might not be all bark and no bite then," he purred, playfully nipping my ear. "Oh wait, the site says it's closed until further notice."

I pouted and sighed. "Fuckery. I was looking forward to having a decent challenge for my first Kanto Gym."

"Best to leave this one until last anyway."

I turned with Lorne to find an older guy standing there – he can't have been older than around twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven. He wore a snapback with a half-pokeball shape on the front with a dark blue sleeveless jacket, a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Dark eyes matched his spiky dark hair. The Pikachu with him was smiling almost psychotically, looking both cute and creepy at the same time – a blond pixie cut with large black eyes wearing a yellow T-shirt, matching tights with a brown skirt and brown Mary-Janes. The smile really freaked me out.

I raised a brow as Lorne gave the Pikachu a look that could only be described as disturbed. "Why's that?"

The guy smirked. "Gary is a really strong Gym Leader and an even better Pokémon Breeder. He and I go way back – so do my brother and his. Everyone mixes him up with his two older siblings because they look so alike and have the same kind of personalities so it could be any of the three you end up facing – they take it all in turns." He stuck out his hand with a small smile. "I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Pikachu."

I glanced at the Pikachu and then looked back at his hand. "You didn't name your partner Pokémon?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I'm no good at coming up with names so I keep it simple."

I clasped his hand as Pikachu kept grinning in that I-need-to-be-held-in-an-electric-proof-strait-jacket way. "Riley McCabe. This is my Serperior Lorne."

Lorne nodded in acknowledgement. "Could you, er, call off your Pikachu? I think she's using a constant Scary Face attack."

Ash glanced at Pikachu. "Oh, she's always smiling like that. I don't know why. She might be part Aipom or something." He released my hand with that same small smile. "Instead of Gary, Blue and Green first, I suggest challenging the Pewter Gym first. Brock's brother Forrest is subbing as the Gym Leader for now because Brock's got classes during the day on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays at Pewter City Pokémon Medical Tech. He uses some of Brock's Pokémon regardless though."

I shrugged. "I guess we're going to Pewter City, then, Lorne," I mused. "Thanks for the advice."

"Would you like to go there with me?" he asked with a hopeful note in his voice. "I'm headed through the Viridian Forrest anyway and it can be dangerous to travel just with your Pokémon. There are a lot of Beedrill flocks in there and they usually end up either raping or killing anyone who enters alone."

My eyes shot wide. "Fuck that shit, I'll go with you," I said straight away. "I don't really want to die just yet – I've been there and done it."

He raised a brow but didn't comment. "We should leave today if we want to get there soon. There's a cabin about half way through if we stick to the path and avoid any Beedrill. Do you have a Fire type with you?"

"Three of them," I nodded. "A Charmander and a Flareon, plus a Volcarona if he's needed. I also have Lorne, a Vaporeon and a Krookodile."

He smiled once again. He seemed to really like grinning at me the same way Pikachu did. _Please don't let him be a serial killer_, I prayed mentally as Lorne played with my hair, practically hiding behind me from Pikachu.

"Then let's go," he mused, turning and walking towards the line of trees north of the Gym. "The forest can get dangerous after dark and be careful not to tread on any sleeping Pokémon during the day – most of them are nocturnal and can get very vicious if they get woken up, especially the Butterfree. They can be pretty poisonous and I'm not just talking about their Poison Powder."

Lorne and I looked at each other as we walked beside Ash and Pikachu – whose smile was really starting to creep me out. "So," Lorne mused, "these Butterfree…Are they hot?"

"Do you have any ketchup?" Pikachu asked in a chibi-like voice. "I like ketchup. Ketchup is so yummy!"

Okay, that was mildly disturbing. What kind of Pokémon actually likes ketchup? I had read in Regional Trainer magazine that ketchup got some types of Pokémon high, like, acid trip high. I knew with Electric types it was highly addictive, too.

"Here," Ash smiled, taking a bottle of the red sauce out of his backpack and handing it to Pikachu. She snatched it from him and opened it, starting to squeeze it and lick what came out. At my quizzical look, Ash bit his lip. "It gets ugly if she doesn't have her ketchup so it's better to just let her have it."

I shrugged. "I know what addiction can be like."

Lorne gave me a worried look. "Let's not go into that again," he muttered, giving my hand a squeeze.

Ash didn't comment at the exchange. "So, where are you from?"

"Unova," I said calmly. "Nuvema Town, to be exact."

"Nuvema Town. Nice place. I went there when I was younger. Unova is a lovely region – one of my favourites. I caught quite a few Pokémon there and made quite a few friends." He took out a pill bottle, popped two and swallowed with water. "Headache," he said casually.

"I like Kanto a lot," I mused. "I came here a lot as a kid. My parents split up when I was ten so I spent the school holidays here with my father and grandfather in Pallet Town."

He smiled sadly. "It's better to be backing-and-forthing instead of never knowing who your father is," he said. "My older brother and I never knew ours. He left after I was born but Mum swears we both look just like him. Apparently he ran off with another woman and had a daughter with her. I tried tracking him down, met the little girl he'd had with the woman. He didn't want to know – his little Caroline was all he was interested in and even then I noticed the kid had bruises." He shook his head. "But it's all okay now. Me, my brother and mother got on fine until Red went on his journey. There's two years between us so whenever we battle, he's always ahead of the game."

Lorne nudged my side. "Can I go back inside? I'm tired."

I nodded and returned him to his Pokeball. Instead, I let Blair out instead for some air, since I had felt his Pokeball vibrating. He gave me a look of relief before falling into step with us. "Who's the guy?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Blair, this is Ash and Pikachu," I introduced. "Guys, this is Blair, one of the latest additions to my team."

"A Charmander," Ash mused. "Mine evolved very quickly and got really stubborn but he calmed down after a while. They're really hard to train but they're very loyal once that stubborn steak has gone."

Blair growled under his breath. "I'll give you stubborn, pretty boy," he hissed.

I gave him a censuring look. "Blair, be nice. He's helping us through the Viridian Forest."

His dark eyes went wide. "Oh shit. Let's hope I evolve really soon because that place is shit scary and I don't just mean the Beedrill. It's like a fucking maze in there. I went through with the professor once and we were stuck in there for days."

I knew my eyes had shot wide. "Okay, that's something I don't want to do." I turned to Ash. "Isn't there any way around the forest?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of. They tried building a monorail through there and the Beedrill got angry. Suffice it to say, not many of the builders survived. It just goes to show that nature doesn't like modern transport."

"What does skin melting off your face feel like?" Pikachu said suddenly, a dreamy look on her face.

Blair and I stared at her while Ash scoffed. "She says weird shit like that all the time. I think it's to get a rise out of people. Just ignore it."

I raised a brow but didn't comment. Blair, on the other hand, did. "That is one fucked up Pikachu," he said firmly. "What the hell did you _do_ to her?"

Ash shrugged. "I think it's the ketchup that does it. She goes completely mental without it, not that this is any better." He chuckled as if his own joke amused him. "Before she discovered ketchup, she was pretty much homicidal and crazy-hyper. This is much better than how she used to be when I started out with her." He gave Pikachu a look I could only describe as soft-hearted as she guzzled down the ketchup the way a porn star would guzzle the cum of unknown men who all went under aliases in a gangbang scene. "She's a good girl, though."

I didn't comment, trying to hide my obvious disturbance at the fact he actually fed his Pokémon's addiction. Blair didn't seem to find it all that comfortable either from the way he took a small step away from Pikachu. Pikachu was still guzzling the ketchup out of the bottle as Ash began walking again. Blair and I followed, still pretty much creeped out by Pikachu.

"So, what's your story?" Ash asked cheerfully. "Everyone has one."

I shrugged. "Which version do you want – the reality or the glossy one?"

"The reality and please, don't leave out any details."

I sighed and smiled at the fond memories. "I set out about eighteen months ago. Lorne is my starter Pokémon. From then, I cause Corbin, hatched Solae and then caught Osian, Quinn and Valerian. In Unova, I met the most wonderful and brilliant-minded man I've ever known. I loved him and I ended up getting pregnant. I lost the baby, suffice it to say, and I also lost him. He sacrificed himself to save my life but it wasn't enough to save the baby." I shook my head with another sigh. "If it had been different, I would have been raising a little one with him right now. He thought he couldn't have kids and that would've been his only shot at it but fate decided that was too good for him. I doesn't matter now anyway because he's gone and I'll never have someone like him again."

Ash gave me a sympathetic look. "If it makes you feel any better, I've released some of my most treasured Pokémon. My Butterfree, and my Pidgeot, both for good reasons but that didn't make it hurt any less. I know its not the same but I still think I can relate somewhat to the pain you're feeling over the loss of the man you loved."

I smiled sadly at him, which prompted Blair to give me a one-armed hug. He knew what had gone on after N had died due to my boys telling him. I didn't mind – it helped him understand me more and I wanted my boys to understand. They were my life now and I wasn't going to give up on them or on myself.

"What about you?" I asked him. "Your story."

He shrugged. "I grew up in Pallet Town and left with Pikachu eight years ago. I travelled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, not to mention the Sevii, Seafoam and Orange islands. Misty, my ex, travelled with me the longest. Then I travelled with May, Dawn and Iris, the new Unova Champion who replaced Alder."

I snorted. "Nobody could replace my grandfather, not even Iris," I said firmly. "He was amazing in his prime. Nobody could beat him until that day at the League. Of course, I was occupied with other things that day so I didn't see the match. Either way, he will always be my favourite Champion."

"My favourite Champ is my brother, Red."

"Is that a nickname?"

"Nope, our father insisted on it." He shrugged. "I guess Red could never protest – he's mute so he only communicates through sign language but those who get far enough to challenge him never need him to. His Pokémon know exactly what he wants to be done. He started out with a Pikachu, too. People always mix us up so he renamed his Pikachu Amelle." He sighed wistfully. "I wish I could beat him one day." He chuckled as if he found it ironic. "Hell, I wish I could find our father one day and give him a piece of my mind. I'm just thankful we both got Mum's surname instead of his, cept everyone in school always called Red Ketchup."

Blair snickered. "Ketchup? Isn't that ironic considering you feed your Pikachu a harmful chemical that severely unbalances her digestive and mental tracks?"

Ash cast a glare I don't think he thought I caught to Blair but he quickly amended his expression. "It keeps her from trying to kill me. I have a few very nice scars from repeated attempts, mostly burns from her Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle, plus some Quick Attack bruises from the most recent attempt to withhold her beloved ketchup from her."

Meanwhile, Pikachu had finished her drug and placed the plastic bottle in a recycling bin. At least she had a little common sense after being fed a drug meant to get her so high she could barely move. Then again, Electric types were constantly hyperactive so perhaps this was a toned-down version of the usual trademark hyperactivity.

"Did you know that the Pokémon Plusle, Minun, Pichu and Emolga are all failed attempts at cloning Pikachu?"

I grinned and turned to Lance at his little fact. I hadn't noticed him coming at all, too engrossed in the current conversation. "Hey, you," I greeted him as he kissed me on the head. "Where did you disappear to earlier?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Unpleasant business. In other words, work." He caught sight of Ash. "Hey, Ash. How's things?"

Ash shrugged. "Can't complain. How's Akira? I heard she had a run-in with a seriously assaholic Trainer."

Lance sighed. "She's still having trouble with regenerating the bones in her wing but Dr McCabe said she should be okay in about a month but not to battle again for at least three months. I don't mind – I can always use Sayoko." He gently took my arm. "Riley, can I have a quick word before you leave for Pewter City?"

"Sure," I smiled as he pulled me aside. Blair followed possessively.

Lance lowered his voice. "Listen carefully. I've known Ash for a long time. He's not the kind of guy you should get friendly with. His ex girlfriend was May Haruka, that dead supermodel. He talked her into suicide by overdose after her mother died. The Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty, got death threats from him telling her to take him back or he'd kill her. Dawn Berlitz, that heiress from Sinnoh? He stalked her for months, Riley. Iris once told me about how he got so crazy over her that she ended up having him arrested. Don't go with him."

My eyes widened. "I'll definitely take your word for it, Lance. I know better than to not listen to advice. I had wondered why he seemed familiar. Now I know it was from the news last year." I shuddered. "Can you come with me through the Viridan Forest? I don't want him to end up hurting me over something now you've told me this."

He bit his lip. "I have urgent business with the League, love. I would go with you, and you know I would, but this takes priority right now. I can't tell you any more than that about it but keep your boys close and at least one of them out of their Pokeball any one time." He cupped my cheek and stroked his thumb over my lower lip. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and tip-toed up to kiss him quickly. "Thank you for the advice. Will I see you in Pewter City?"

He nodded. "Part of my business is to head there so I'll meet you at the Pokémon Centre." He smiled and kissed me back, slower and more demanding. "I have to go before I get a hard-on for you again," he taunted. "See you soon, Riley."

I smiled as he turned, bade Ash goodbye and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Writers block is a bitch, ain't it? Anyways, there's yuri, yaoi and incest in this chapter so you've been warned. And Nick, I swear to god, if you say it's short for the amount of time it took, I will castrate you and feed your balls to Skye. While. You. Watch. Also, there's slight incest, yaoi and yuri in this chapter plus a decent gangbang so don't complain. Oh! And MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Xx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I swear to god, he was so weird," Blair said to me as we walked along what I thought was the main path through the Viridian Forest. "I mean, who really gives his Pokémon a drug that slowly kills them and warps their brain at the same time?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know, babe. After what Lance said, I'd rather just steer clear of him altogether," I mused, spotting something on the path ahead. "What's that?"

He shrugged. "No clue, but I know that the Beedrill around here put valuable and useful stuff on the roads to tempt passers by into becoming dinner. It's best if you have a couple of us out right now."

Mentally, I thanked my grandfather for unlocking my carry limit from six Pokémon to ten. I released Solae, Quinn, Osian, Lorne, Aydin and Corbin, leaving Valerian inside due to his potent dislike for Bug-types – with Solae being the exception of course.

"What's that sound?" Solae asked softly.

"What sound?" Corbin asked. "I can't hear anything."

Solae frowned. "It…It's like whispering and buzzing at the same time." He shook his head. "It sounds like its getting closer."

Blair bit his lip. "That sounds like it might be a Beedrill flock. We should really get moving."

Lorne and Osian looked at each other. "What's so bad about Beedrill, Osian?" Lorne muttered.

"They're nasty bastards," Aydin supplied. "There's a reason they're called Beedrill. They sting you with a choice of paralyzing, sleeping, poisoning, paralyzing or killing toxins as well as a series of aphrodisiacs they can spore in order to capture females in the same egg group. Regardless of which, the entire flock will rape the living shit out of anything. They're worse than Jynx like that. In Pokémon tournaments, the only Beedrill allowed are the ones who've had their toxin glands removed to prevent fatalities. Like Solae, their wings fold into their backs as tattoos."

Osian raised a brow. "How do you know so much about Beedrill?"

Aydin scowled. "That rank bastard had one he caught after he abandoned you, only he never had the glands removed."

I shuddered. "That's just pathetic."

He nodded. "He was a sore loser to say the least."

"It's getting louder," Solae said with a note of panic in his voice. "I'm seriously tempted to fly off and leave you wankers."

"Shut it," Corbin said with a roll of his eyes. "You wouldn't leave us."

"Meh, you're right," he muttered. "I love you all too much."

Blair made a face. "Thanks."

"Anytime. But you might want to get ready to fight. I don't think our numbers will scare them." Solae took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist, exposing his mismatched wings.

"That," Aydin murmured, "is amazing."

"Isn't he just?" I grinned and allowed Lorne to put me in the middle of the group where I would be safest.

"They aren't going to touch you," Blair snapped. "I'll fry the bastards if I have to."

"Good thinking," Quinn agreed, his axes in his hands. "Let's see how much they like a taste of Dragon Claw."

"With a little Ice Beam thrown in," Osian smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

"Just be careful not to start a forest fire," I warned.

"You're no fun," Blair grinned viciously.

"It's stopped," Solae muttered. "They're only whispering now."

"Hiya!" I turned to find a young female Pokémon there wearing a yellow jumpsuit with pink spots down the sides. She also wore a cone-like dagger on her hip and had hair the same colour as her jumpsuit. "I'm Weedle."

I frowned. "Weedle?"

"Yup! My Daddy sent me to see if you're dangerous," she said sweetly. "Cause I'm the strongest Weedle! I'm close to evolving."

I smiled but I didn't feel it. I was way too tense. "I'm Riley. These are my boys."

She grinned wider. "They look so big and strong! I want to be strong one day."

"You can be with hard work," Osian said gently. "We didn't get this strong overnight. We had to train for battles."

"Battles?" she asked, canting her head to one side. "I've never battled before. I'm still too young and can't battle until I evolve two times but my Daddy says I'll lead the flock one day!" She rested her hand on her dagger. "Our flock only attacks Trainers who treat their Pokémon bad and want to catch one of us." Her gaze shifted to Blair. "Does she treat you all nice?"

He nodded. "Extremely so. None of us could ask for a kinder, more loving and understanding Trainer than Riley." The boys all agreed with nods and votes of confidence. "I'm already close to evolving and I've only been with Riley a week. She makes us strong and we love her for it. We would protect her to the death."

Weedle laughed, relieved. "Do you want to catch anyone? Anyone in our flock?"

I shook my head. "I have a rule, Weedle. I never catch a Pokémon who doesn't want to come with me. I try to make friends with them before catching them and if that fails, I leave them be. I don't want a Pokémon who resents me for catching them."

An older Pokémon leapt down from the trees. The male Beedrill stood protectively before Weedle, wings out. He wore a yellow and black tuxedo and his wings glinted in the light. On his belt were the same daggers as the one Weedle held.

"I am Alpha Beedrill," he said in a deep voice that reminded me of Christian Bale as Batman. "Our flock will guide you through our forest, provided you only keep two Pokémon out. We feel threatened otherwise and some will not wait for the order to-"

"FOR THE FLOCK!"

Six Beedrill buzzed down from the trees, hovering above us. Fear rose as a lump in my throat. "Osian, Aydin, Blair, Corbin, Quinn," I said carefully. "Return."

The five of them returned willingly, leaving only Lorne and Solae to defend us. The Beedrill swooped down.

"Solae, Protect!" I ordered.

Instantly, a dome of blue light engulfed Lorne, Solae and I, as well as Alpha Beedrill and Weedle. The other Beedrill deflected off the dome but came back at us harder and with more forces. I traded Lorne in for Osian.

"I can't hold it for much longer, Riley," Solae muttered through gritted teeth, his eyes clenched shut. "There are too many of them."

"Osian," I said quickly. "Fill Solae's protect with an ice shield using Ice Beam."

"Right," he said and let forth a burst of cold light that quickly covered the inside of the dome before Solae let go of it.

I switched Osian for Lorne and Solae for Corbin. "Lorne, use Frenzy Plant to create a barrier inside the ice. Corbin, use Stone Edge to make a stone layer outside the ice."

"Gotcha, babe," he grinned and got to work on creating a dark layer of stone to protect us as Lorne's carefully controlled Frenzy Plant to weave a shield below the ice. Once the two of them were done, I returned Lorne and released Solae again.

"We should be safe here until they calm down," Alpha Beedrill said coolly. "A very nice tactic and one I haven't seen before."

"Thank you, sir," I murmured. "I don't want to hurt anyone or to get on your bad side." I yawned. "How long will it take until they calm down?"

"Overnight."

"Wonderful," I mused. "Solae, can you make a little fire, please?"

"Sure," he murmured and created a small patch of it in the middle of the dome. It both warmed the cool space and provided light.

Weedle and Alpha Beedrill were sat cross-legged together, looking across at me. Alpha Beedrill smiled, looking like a favourite uncle. "You have a very good heart, Riley, and your friends are very strong. Stronger, I believe, than me." He looked at Weedle. "I have a request to make. Will you take my daughter with you, if she wishes it?"

I was taken aback at the question. I looked at Weedle, who looked at her father with shock and awe. "Do you want to come with me, Weedle?" I asked. "It's your choice."

She shook her head slowly. "I want to stay home for a while longer. I've never strayed far from our territory and I don't want to leave my family."

I nodded. "That's entirely understandable, sweetheart." I found myself smiling. "You'll grow and evolve and one day, you'll be as strong as your father. Trust me. All you have to do is work hard and keep wishing. Determination is the key to success."

"Truer words have never been spoken to us," Alpha Beedrill said softly, folding in his wings. "In that case, would you mind showing my daughter and I what it is really like to have a Trainer's love?"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Then it clicked. "Oh! You, erm…You want to have sex with me?" I shrugged, unfazed. "Okay."

Weedle grinned. "Can I try first, Daddy?"

He nodded and nudged her towards me. "Be gentle with her though, Riley. She is still very young."

Corbin and Solae grinned at each other and leaned against the Frenzy Plant together, slowly massaging each other's crotch.

Weedle crawled over to me and sat close. I smiled and stroked her arms from behind, being as gentle as possible. The light attention made her shiver and look up at me. I slowly kissed her, sliding my hands down to cup her small C-cup breasts. A gasp left her and she turned towards me, tentatively placing her hands on my waist and moving up to my breasts, playing with them slowly. She submissively lay on the ground and allowed me to remove her jumpsuit, revealing her pale olive skin. I took off my shorts, T-shirt and underwear to give everyone a decent view of my aching pussy.

I ran my hands up the insides of Weedle's thighs and parted her petite lips with my thumbs. At the first small lick of her core, she moaned and jumped, unused to the sensations. Her soft noises of delight spurred me on to run my tongue around her clit, holding her open with my thumbs. Her father watched with avid interest, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of attack or of the shield breaking.

"Oh, Arceus!" Weedle yelped when I nipped her clit. "Ohh…that feels so good…more…I want more…"

I winked at Solae as he teased Corbin. "C'mere, babe."

"Wait," Alpha Beedrill said sternly, holding up his hand.

A faint glow began under Weedle's skin, pale blue. I smiled at the fact of the glow and what it meant. "She's evolving," I murmured.

The light grew brighter until it faded. Weedle had become Kakuna, her clothes becoming a hard shield of armour, medieval in comparison to her previous clothing where they lay on the ground. She was about a foot taller, her eyes becoming violet, her hair darker by a few shades. Holy shit, she was gorgeous. Even her boobs got bigger but at least two cup sizes.

"Mmm," she moaned, stroking her own flat abdomen luxuriously. "That felt so good." She looked up at me where I knelt with Corbin and Solae. "Play with my pussy, please, Riley. I want it so bad."

My eyebrows shot up. "Wow," I muttered but went back to work on her dripping cunt.

I jumped as I tasted her cream. Before, she had smelled like honeysuckle and tasted like vanilla, but now the scent of night-blooming roses and the taste of honey filled my senses while she moaned a sweetly innocent series of sounds. The combination was heady and provocative and I could barely take anymore of the need pounding in my core, especially as Alpha Beedrill unzipped himself and began stroking an impressive nine inch cock with a girth so wide his large hand could barely close around it.

I groan escaped me when I felt one of my boys – I didn't know or care whether it was Corbin or Solae since both were excellent with their fingers – run their fingertip through my aching pussy, then massage my clit teasingly light. Okay, so it was definitely Corbin, my pussy teaser and anal pleaser. I could tell by the playful touches and the fact Solae was getting what looked like a fairly decent novice blowjob from Weedle – no, not Weedle…Kakuna.

"Stop teasing me, Corbin," I moaned, pausing in my cunnilingus for a moment.

It was then I felt a cock sliding into me, stretching me open. Alpha Beedrill sure knew he had a cock to be proud of, since he began slowly fucking me from behind. Cool, slick lube was slicked up my ass in a single careless swipe and I felt the beginnings of my favourite butt plug running around my hole while Alpha Beedrill hammered into me. The slow anal penetration was delicious as I shoved back into Alpha Beedrill, realising that Corbin was inserting the toy.

I managed to peek over at Kakuna and Solae. Jeez, that girl worked fast. She was straddling Solae, playing with herself and sliding over the tip of his broad cock in a teasing motion designed to make him want to blow his heavy load all over her thighs. She stopped suddenly and gripped him firmly, sliding down onto his cock with a loud groan of pleasure mixed with the pain of her hymen being pierced. Her blood trickled down Solae's cock as he thrust up into her, only a small amount, luckily, otherwise Alpha Beedrill, who was seriously making me want to squirt with my imminent orgasm, may have thought she was seriously injured.

"Yes!" I shouted, shoving back harder. "Drill me with your cock!"

He growled low in his throat and ripped out the butt plug before sliding in a much bumpier object. I realised it was the hilt of one of his daggers, the blade sticking out. Almost viciously enough to cause pain, at the peak of my crashing orgasm, he shoved a second object inside my ass – his other dagger. Holy shit, it was like a perverted version of Twin Needle.

"Hey, cool!" Corbin grinned from where he now knelt before me, blocking my brilliant view of Kakuna and Solae with his straining dick. "Double anal penetration. Nice touch there."

I licked my lips before pumping him in my fist, sucking on his leaking tip as another swift orgasm had me almost choking on him.

"Oh, Arceus, yes!" I heard Kakuna scream. "Fuck me harder!"

Corbin thrust to the back of my throat as Alpha Beedrill hammered into me roughly yet precisely, ramming into my G-spot with each movement. A third orgasm arrived even faster than the last and I literally squirted my pleasure onto Alpha Beedrill's shoved-down trousers. I heard Solae and Kakuna come to their peaks as Corbin's cream flowed down my throat and Alpha Beedrill filled me with cum.

"Mmm," I moaned. "That was delicious." I quickly cleaned myself up, as did everyone else. "Anyone else tired and hungry after that?"

Kakuna looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I do that with the Kakuna boys in the flock?"

He smiled fondly. "Of course you can, sweetheart."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, guys, I'm sorry my updates are taking forever and a day. I have no internet at the moment but I'm working on it! Oh, yeah, and I lost my job cause my boss is an asshole. Oh well – time for a new start anyway! Oh, and check out the new Hollywood Undead album! It's amazing! **** Also, if you want any decent codes…I'm keeping my source a secret ;) ;) We both know who you are and that you read my fics! XD Also…Your lovely Moonwolf is now engaged to Eclipse 2025! Literally!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well, I'm glad we made it out of that shit," Corbin smiled, stretching out his arms above his head as we entered Pewter City the following day.

Having waited out Alpha Beedrill's flock all night and making his daughter evolve, the flock escorted us out of the forest via the quickest route they knew – flying. As soon as we touched-down, I released Corbin, Lorne and Blair for a walk, since they deserved it.

"I hate Beedrill," Blair shuddered. "I wish I could've fried them all and we could've had char-grilled Beedrill for dinner."

I made a face. "Ew, Blair, that's just gross."

"He has a point," Lorne grinned. "We're carnivores. Well, most of us, anyway. That's the kind of stuff some of us would have to eat in the wild."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Look, guys," I laughed, pointing. "It's a tattoo place! Yes!" I had wanted to get a nice tattoo for a long time now but I had never found a decent place. Pewter City, however, had one place called Indigo Ink where even Gym Leaders and the Elite Four sects from all over the world had their tattoos done – and we were standing just across a quiet road from it. "Let's go!"

"Hang on," Corbin said with a cheeky grin. "Can I get one?"

I raised a brow. "Okay, but as long as I can pick the design."

"Deal, but don't make me get a Butterfree or anything girly." He nudged Lorne. "Want one?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll readily settle for a set of snakebites on my lower lip."

"That'll look so hot on you," I smirked as we entered. "Especially with those sexy fangs of yours."

"Hey there," said the pretty and pierced receptionist. "What can I do for you, Trainer?"

"I was wondering if you guys tattooed and pierced Pokémon here," I mused.

She grinned. "Of course! Just so long as your Pokémon are consenting and you sign a permission form, everything's peachy."

"Great," I said empathically and released everyone else. "Guys, does anyone want a tattoo or piercing?"

Osian, Blair, Solae, Aydin and Quinn volunteered whereas the rest declined. Everyone else quietly returned to their Pokeballs while my boys got to work on picking out what they wanted done.

"We do custom tattoos, too," the girl said politely.

"Awesome." I reached into my bumbag and pulled out a design I had drawn a few weeks previously. "I want this one."

She nodded. "I'll just take it through to the guys. They'll be doing the tattooing and piercing, since I'm only an apprentice." She disappeared behind the curtain. "Okay, guys, we have a big job. A Trainer and seven Pokémon of hers want tats and jabs. Get prepped and I'll send them through in five."

I turned to Corbin and picked his tattoo – a tribal design that would spiral down his arm from pecs to wrist. Solae chose to have his tongue pierced. Aydin and Osian both wanted a tribal on their right shoulder depicting Entei and Suicune respectively. Blair went all out, wanting an industrial in his ear, an eyebrow bar and a tattoo on his left arm of a heart with three swords piercing it. Quinn chose to have a quote from Hollywood Undead's song 'Rain' (I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain, the simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same; I don't mind and I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain, like a widow's heart, we fall apart but never fade away, never fade away) with black teardrops surrounding it, apparently for his parents, who had adored the rain.

My tattoo was very special. It would be on my left shoulder. The letter N surrounded by teardrops and scrollwork spirals. Three guesses as to who it was for and the reason behind it.

A few hours and six cans of coke later, my tattoo was complete and I was gasping for the toilet. My boys had taken the pain admirably with no more than a few sets of gritted teeth and a bit of swearing. I loved the adrenaline pumping into my system as my body reacted to the needle entering with the ink.

"That wath bwilliant," Solae lisped around his swollen tongue. "I'm dethinetly hathing another one done again."

I grinned. "You are such a sweet masochist," I teased, rolling my shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to the Pokémon Centre. You guys need to rest up ready for the Gym battle tomorrow morning."

TRANSITION

"Christ, that Gym was easy," I grinned at Osian, Lorne and Corbin the following afternoon.

"Easy for you to say," Lorne growled. "That Rhyperior almost killed me!" He was clutching his ribs and wheezing slightly. "I think I have a cracked rib or two."

"You're just winded," Osian smirked. "Trust me, I should know. If you had two cracked ribs, you wouldn't be able to breathe as much as you are right now."

"Nice tutorial," Lorne replied bitterly. "Either way, Corbin's Giga Impact rocked that Tyranitar's world."

"Thanks, man," Corbin grinned. "I've been practising with Blair and I tell you, that Charmander can take a hit."

Speak of the devil, Blair burst from his Pokeball, looking slightly worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, instantly sensing something was up.

"Riley, I…" He swallowed. "I think I'm going to evolve any second and I didn't want to do it in there."

I felt my eyes widen. "That's fantastic!" I grinned, hugging him. "You're strong enough now."

His eyes were rounder than saucers, tears glistening and brightening the dark colour. "I…Riley, I don't know if I want to evolve yet," he whispered, his voice quaking. "I don't know if it'll hurt or feel good or what. I feel sick and shaky and I don't know why but I want to fuck everything within a hundred mile radius."

"You'll be fine," Corbin smiled. "You could have it worse. My species get a virus when we get to evolve into our final forms. Only survivors tough it through. Evolving doesn't hurt much at all unless you've got a psychotic murderer invading your brain at the time and making you beat up your boyfriend."

Lorne nodded in agreement, his lower lip slightly swollen still from the new spikes going through each side in line with his fangs. "Evolving is like taking a giant dump when you're constipated and it finally comes out. It's like a relief beyond measure."

I cringed. "What a charming analogy, Lorne." I turned back to Blair. "Trust them. Trust me. Blair, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

He smiled sadly. "Why are you so kind?" he murmured as the familiar light of evolution burned beneath his skin.

"Because I believe in giving everyone, people and Pokémon, a fair chance," I replied as the light completely engulfed him.

"I knew that would happen soon enough."

As Blair evolved, I turned to find Lance standing just behind Lorne wearing a smile. "Hey, gorgeous," I grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Blair just as the light faded away.

He had grown at least four inches, making him around five-eleven, maybe six feet tall. His hair was longer and pulled back into a loose ponytail with two long, thick strands framing his face. His big eyes had become a slightly more amber shade and his clothes had changed to a cream waistcoat, a reddish-orange shirt, jeans of the same colour and white trainers. His knives were longer and his expression was no longer worried.

"See?" I smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

He sighed and gave me a big smile. "Thank you for being with me," he murmured. "Can I go back into my Pokeball? I'm feeling kinda tired."

I nodded and allowed him and my boys to return to their resting before turning to Lance. "Hi," I murmured, slightly shy.

He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Hi yourself," he said softly. "I couldn't help but think about you while I was away."

I raised a brow. "Exactly what were you thinking about in regards to me?"

"The way your ass looks as you walk. How your breasts bounce when I fuck you," he purred. "The way you moan my name in that deliciously sexy way of yours."

Moisture pooled between my legs immediately. Damn him and his sexy voice! "Then how about we don't both with getting a room?" I teased, grabbing his collar and laying a hot, slow kiss against his mouth.

He cupped my ass and stroked before we parted. "Follow me," he breathed and led me by the hand to an alley between two packed cafes.

"Back alley fuck," I mused. "Kinky."

"Or just impatient," he replied in a husky murmur as he shoved me back against the wall, pinning me with his hard body.

"You're damn right about that," I growled, zipping down the front of his jumpsuit until it pooled around his lean hips. His much-missed cock was already mostly hard, curving up to touch his ribbed abdomen, a small pearl beginning at the tip. "Mmm, looks like you really have missed me."

He grinned wolfishly and playfully rubbed me between my legs through my shorts, his fingers tracing off at my clit to make me moan in anticipation. "Holy shit, I can already feel how wet you are through your shorts," he muttered, almost ripping the material trying to get to my pussy. One long finger stroked my vibrating clit, the tip coated in my leaking honey.

"Fuck the foreplay," I snapped, stroking his hard cock petulantly with a childish pout. Considering my hair was in a pair of bunches, I may have looked like the victim of a would-be paedophile, considering the short shorts under a plaid schoolgirl skirt and the shirt tied into a knot to flash my abdomen. Yep, naughty schoolgirl-look complete with heels and stockings with suspenders. "Why not just shove your big, hard dick in my tight little pussy, huh?"

He gave me that sexy grin again, grabbing my thighs and lifting until my cunt was level with his cock. He taunted me by rubbing his cock against my slit, my answering moan to his satisfaction. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," he purred darkly, shunting into my wanting cunt. "You're going to have to wear this outfit again."

I groaned as his cock it that sweet spot inside me, my entire body melting with pleasure. "I'll do anything as long as you fuck me right here right now," I said in a strangled voice, grinding my hips against him as he stilled mischievously.

"Then you get your wish," he purred, grabbing my ass and shoving himself into me, much harder and deeper than I had accomplished whilst grinding against him.

A sound between a groan and a hiss issued from my mouth at the sweet pleasure-pain of his girth and length. He must have taken it as a good sign because he did it harder and faster, practically hammering my G-spot into submission. His hands flexed against my ass as I shouted my desire, then chose to muffle my voice against his shoulder by biting him. Obviously, that was something he liked, judging by the way he increased his pace and made me cream on his cock, muting my loud moan by biting him harder and whimpering. He still didn't let up, even though I could tell my cunt was almost strangling his cock from my impending orgasm. He held me up with one hand, his other going to my crotch and rubbing my clit mercilessly. Again, I silenced my scream by biting him on the joint between his shoulder and neck, drawing a small amount of blood from the taste of it on my tongue.

"Keep that up and I won't be able to stop," he got out through gritted teeth, amping up his speed and ferocity as I continued to cum long and hard.

I moaned in protest. "I want…I want you to come for me. I want you to fill my pussy with hot, thick cream until it leaks out of me," I groaned, feeling my third orgasm even though I had just come.

He stopped, giving me a boyish yet demonic smile. "Then what you want has to wait," he growled, withdrawing from my cunt and zipping his jumpsuit back up as I landed on the floor with a thump…on my ass, might I add. It was just lucky that there was a bad of Goodwill clothes underneath me.

"That's fucking mean!" I snapped, jumping to my feet and righting my shorts.

He smirked. "No, just extremely unpleasant for you. I can go without cumming but you, my little cock-hungry schoolgirl, are going to have to be punished for being so damn greedy."

I pouted. "What's this, the head teacher after school act?" At his raised eyebrow, I sighed. "Fine, we'll continue with my, ahem, detention later."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter is short! I've been requested through EdgedEdz999 to do a SuicuneXN one-shot. Any takers? (And just tell me so in the reviews or PM me.)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I knew I was asleep even before Malachai's long, lean form came into view. He was dressed, as opposed to when I last had that incredibly erotic dream gang bang, but he only seemed to wear black and grey with red-bladed knives at his waist. Two katana swords that reminded me of the first one the Bride in _Kill Bill_ picked up when she met Hattori Hanzo crossed over his back, the handles engraved with gold filigree while the sheaths were both red and black snake skin. His jet hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that reached the backs of his knees with two equally long slices of a fringe framing his face. Arceus be damned, what ever made you cast this physically perfect creature from your life, despite his evil streak?

"Hello, Riley," he murmured, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I looked around, finding only blackness swirling with purplish-grey around me. "Where are we?"

He shrugged. "A part of the Distortion World I fondly call the Pool of Souls. Assholes who get their comeuppance have their souls sent here."

"Charming," I mused, folding my arms. "Why are you in my dreams again?"

He raised a brow. "You called me here so don't ask me questions to which only you hold the answers."

I sighed. "Fine. I guess I want to know something about someone who died."

He canted his head to one side and produced from his pocket a small crystalline ball, much like the ones David Bowie played with as Jareth in _Labyrinth._ Seriously, where were all these film reminders coming from? "I can take a guess at whom you seek. There are two souls here who want to speak to you, also." The crystal bauble split into two like a hydra's head.

I frowned. "Who?"

"See for yourself," he smiled, dropping one into the large bird bath that had suddenly materialised between us.

I approached the bath and looked down into the smoke-like depths.

"Why did you let me die, Riley?"

Holy shit. Raden. I had no idea Raden had died when Darren was killed. I thought Ghetsis had taken the Druddigon to the Pokémon Centre to be adopted but obviously, I had been lied to. "Raden…I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry."

His face, all solemn and anger, appeared to me. "You let me die! You could have saved me and now I'm doomed to metaphysically live on in those fucking balls!" he yelled, his eyes turning reddish-brown. "Why did you let me die?"

"I didn't know that if Darren died that you would, too!" I snapped, getting quite peeved already. "I'm not a fucking seer, Raden. I didn't know."

His face faded away as a tear dropped from his eye. The ball flew from the pool and into Malachai's hand.

"Why does he blame me?" I asked him, tears stinging my eyes.

Malachai shrugged. "That's your problem. I just keep the souls. I don't know what they want." He threw the second bauble into the pool.

This time, instead of a voice, an entire body appeared from the pool and looked at me with a familiar face. "Hello, little sister," Cara murmured, smiling.

My heart thundered in my chest. "Cara? Arceus, are you alright?" Tears streaked my cheeks. "What happened? I need to know what happened!"

She shook her head. "All I need you to know is to trust your instincts, Riley. Amun and I and our baby are well-kept and happy here together. We were going to have a boy and call him Kiran – did I ever tell you that?"

"No," I whispered as she continued to smile. It was the same smile she had given me when she told me she and Amun were getting married and when she found out she was pregnant. "Cara, I don't know if I killed him. Fane. I don't know if he's dead."

She shrugged. "Well, I can't help you there, baby girl. I love you. Amun loves you and so does Kiran – he loves the auntie he'll never see until she, too, dies."

Tears came thicker and faster. Through the misty fog of her form, I saw that Malachai wore an expression of pain. She faded when I didn't speak again and the bauble went straight back to Malachai.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I whispered.

He frowned. "Who are you talking about? I never knew your sister."

I shook my head and swiped at my tears. "Arceus…I mean, Seraphina. You loved her."

He looked away as if the sight of me hurt him like a blade to the balls. "You look exactly like her before I bestowed half of my powers on her. If she is ever killed, if I'm ever killed, we will both die and so will the world we created. I hate myself each and every second of every day I am forced to live here because it was my fault. I made her cry."

So the would-be devil does have a soul. "How can you see her again?" I asked, moving closer as the bird bath faded and dissipated.

"I cannot." He sniffed. "When she imprisoned me, I was angry and scared, feeling betrayed by the only one I ever loved. I swore that I would destroy the world if I am ever freed and if I break that promise, I will die. It's how we gods work. I can never see her again until it's through her chosen Valkyrie."

I bit my lip. "You said that I look like her."

"Every inch of you does," he said as if awed. "You are the exact copy of her – red hair, beautiful blue eyes, a body I would kill to have under me and a personality that matches hers. She was sarcastic, too, and funny, sensual, but above all else, she was kind to everyone she met until they pissed her off." He chuckled softly. "You are every inch who she once was. As she sleeps, my need to break free grows stronger by the second. You have to help me, Riley."

I scratched my head. "How exactly do I help you? I'm not helping you break out of here."

He shook his head. "When my beloved sleeps, her Valkyrie must find her Plates, the ones that give her strength against any type of Pokémon. She casts half of them to earth and keeps the other half. The ones you must find are hidden in Pokémon."

"Like the kid in the Snow Queen," I mused. "He had two pieces of the Snow Queen's mirror inside him – one in his eye and one in his heart."

He nodded. "Exactly. You must find and capture each of these Pokémon. Their types are Rock, Water, Grass, Dragon, Psychic, Fire, Poison and Dark. The ones she has with her are Steel, Electric, Ground, Ghost, Fighting, Flying, Normal and Bug. Little do you know, you already have two."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Two of my Pokémon have Arceus's plates?"

"You catch on slow, did anyone ever tell you that?" he snapped, then sighed. "Seraphina tried my patience as much as you do and I am not a good-tempered god. You already have the Plates of Fire and Water. I take it you can guess which Pokémon I am referring to now."

"Osian must be the Water Plate," I muttered. "But I have Aydin, Solae, Valerian and Blair, who are all Fire types."

"Then be cautious about who you choose," he said with a smirk. "Offer up the wrong Pokémon and Arceus drains their energy. You still have six Plates to find. You will know them when you see them." He tilted up my chin and placed a warm, tingling kiss on my lips. He wiped away the lingering tears on my cheeks. "You don't need to cry anymore, Riley. Your sister, Amun and their child are all safe. Raden, unfortunately, was part of how they were killed so he is not owed a reprieve. However, I will send your family's souls to earth to be reborn. They will find each other again, I swear it. Darren will not be sent back, though, due to his crimes."

"I'm fine with that," I muttered.

"I gave you the gift to see the Plates," he said, stroking back my hair. "It's easier this way. Should you need me again, summon me in your dreams and I will come to you."

I nodded. "Thank you for keeping my sister safe." I looked away for a moment. "Can I call you by your traditional name, Malachai?" He nodded once. "Thank you, Giratina."

He smiled sadly and faded as I awoke from my sleep.

"Riley, is something wrong?" Osian asked softly yet sleepily.

I looked at the clock to find it was eight in the morning – Arceus, be damned, I never woke up this early. I looked back at Osian, who now had a soft blue outline that pulsed with energy. I smiled at him and sat up. "I'm fine, sweetheart," I murmured, stroking his hair. "Just a dream."

He canted his head to the side as he pushed up on his elbows. "What kind of dream?"

I shrugged. "Half good, half bad," I told him, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

He shook his head and sat up to cuddle me against his chest. "I don't want anymore sleep. I want to hold you."

A smile spread my lips. "You're being more affectionate than usual. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "No, I just feel like cuddling you. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I murmured, leaning into his embrace and falling back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vino213: Dude, you probably don't suck **** I know I seriously sucked when I started on here but, hey, I was only fourteen then! Xx**

**Ein Storm: Thanks! Xx**

**Kai-kai-chan – Dude, you need to write more of your fics! They're really good and you know I love them! Xxx**

**Eclipse: Babe, I know you're in basic while this is being posted but, as soon as you're out, get up to date or I'll murder you. Nah, I'm joking – I love you really, fiancé. Xxxx**

**Black-Phoenix: Well…You'll find out next chapter, since I'm a fucking tease like that! :D Xx**

**Edz: Dude, I do NOT want to know! Lol just kidding ;) I already know that this is Class A fap material XD number one, eh? I disagree – Megadeath, EoS and Goombario Jr are still top dogs! But thanks anyway! :D Xxx**

**Ginga: You love them lemons! Xx**

**Stormy Weather: I'm trying! Between college, coursework and library crawls to do my research, I barely get time to write anymore!**

**Minions…Go spam this idiot called Piety or whatever. It's only been on here a year and thinks its fucking god or something. Asking me to take down my new lemon(Mei's Punishment on PiercedTimeBomb)…you messed with the WRONG white girl, motherfucker. Just read this little prick's profile and you'll know what I'm on about. Also, guess who got herself a tattoo artistry and body piercing apprenticeship? Yep, I did! And I'm damn proud to call myself an artist! Oh and I know this chappie is cliché but I couldn't think of a cooler way to do it! Also, for those of you who are into ROM games on the VBA app, look for Ruby Destiny: Life of Guardians. I've been playing it and might do a fic about it! Loves ya all!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The alarm blared, jolting me awake. It was a constant, long wailing, noise that made me think of a dying Wailord on a beach. I looked across the bed where I found Lorne and Osian were both bolt upright, too. On my other side, Solae and Corbin were both equally alert. On the other bolted-in beds, Valerian, Quinn, Aydin and Blair were looking around in confusion.

"It's the fire alarm," Aydin shouted over the blaring sound that almost deafened me. He sniffed the air in the low moonlight streaming through the window due to Corbin still being afraid of the dark. "I can smell smoke."

I leapt out of bed, jumping over the board at the bottom. "Everyone in their Pokeballs but Osian," I ordered them, feeling the door handle with the back of my hand. It was blazing hot.

"But, Riley-" Corbin started to argue.

"No buts!" I snapped. "This shit is real and we need to get out of here." I held up their Pokeballs one by one and returned everyone but my only Water-type. "Osian, when I open the door" – I stopped to cough harshly in the smoke that started to waft under the doorway – "I need you to use Hydro Pump to put out the flames. It might flare up into the room so I'm just going to duck so I need you to do it immediately."

He nodded in acknowledgement and readied himself to release the torrent of water. I bit my lip and yanked the door open, ducking behind it. Instantly, Osian let loose a torrent of water from his hands, putting out the flames around the door and the ones just outside in the hall. Shouts and screams echoed down it.

I grabbed my bum bag and shoved my Pokeballs inside, desperate to get out with all of them, and clipped it around my hips once I had zipped it up. I looked each way down the halls, seeing other Trainers with Water-types dowsing the flames in earnest. I followed a Trainer I had battled earlier in the day, having Osian help his Feraligatr by using Hydro Pump. Through the flames, I could see the emergency exit. The other Trainer and his Feraligatr ran for the door, using Water Gun the whole way.

"This way!" he shouted, shoving the door open as the flames started to flicker. Osian and I followed, and behind us came several other Trainers. They shouted about it, running into the gardens behind the Pokémon Centre.

Osian was panting heavily. I returned him to his Pokeball for a rest, then counted my Pokeballs. Corbin, Solae, Osian, Blair, Aydin, Lorne, Valerian and Quinn. I felt dread rising inside me. Where was my Eevee egg?

"No!" I screamed, rushing through the fire exit even as other Trainers tried to stop me. The instant I cleared the doorway, it collapsed behind me, sparks and flames and debris.

I counted the rooms that rushed by until I reached four-thirty. My room. I dashed inside to find the egg, still on the covers where Valerian had been cuddling it. I snatched it up but as I went to leave the room, I fell. I still gripped the egg as I coughed and spluttered through the smoke. Everything was fading to black around the edges of my vision.

"_Riley!_" I heard someone shout. I knew the voice but I couldn't place it. Who was it?

*TRANSITION*

I could hear birds tweeting, singing in the new dawn. I felt the cool summer breeze flowing over my arms, the pillow I had apparently smashed my face into, the summer duvet over my body. I could tell I was wearing shorts and a vest and underwear. Nothing else.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Lorne. That was Lorne!

"When she's ready," came the same voice I had heard shout my name. "She inhaled a lot of smoke. I know you have amazing healing abilities, Lorne, but the human body still requires time to heal, no matter how good the healer."

"But she _will_ wake up, right?" Lorne was talking again. He was okay and I felt relief wash over me. Were my boys all alright? Was the egg safe? "She's strong. I don't doubt her but…she inhaled a shitload of smoke. Not just anyone can come back from that alive."

A soft chuckle, one of hope and joy, made me want to smile. "She is strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met or heard of."

I twitched my limbs slightly and opened my eyes a crack, closing them instantly again because of the light. A groan bubbled out of my throat.

"Riley!" Lorne gasped and I felt his large hands on my back and shoulders as I tried to sit up. "Arceus, Riley, you're okay! You're okay…"

I rubbed my eyes and came nose to nose with Lorne. Blood tears streaked his cheeks, both dried and fresh. "Hey, baby," I croaked, my throat aching for some water. "Shit, I'm thirsty."

He handed me a glass of water so cold that the glass was sweating. "Here. Take it slow," he murmured, putting it to my lips. I took it from him and sipped slowly, relishing the delicious taste of aqua in my mouth. "There we go, that's good."

I finished the glass and he placed it on the nightstand I realised was beside the bed. "What happened?"

He bit his lip and pressed the button on his Pokeball, returning himself to it. What lay behind him gave me the biggest shock of my life.

Arceus…he was so different but the same. My N Harmonia, all riotous tea green hair, jade eyes and golden skin. He had been crying, too, judging by the red rims to his beautiful eyes. He stood there, hugging himself.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I whispered. "I'm dead and-and I took my boys down with m-me a-a-and now I f-f-f-finally s-see y-you again!" I launched myself off the bed and jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck, loving how his arms automatically curled around me. "I missed you. I missed you so much…"

He pinched my arm, hard. I froze, realising what the pain meant. "You're alive, Riley," he murmured, that deep baritone with the soft accent comforting my shot nerves. "We both are."

I shoved him away and punched him as hard as I could in the face. "You bastard!" I shrieked at him. "How _dare_ you make me suffer like you did?! You had _no right to give up your life for me!_"

He grabbed my wrists as I continued swiping at him, tears streaming down my face. "Riley, sweetheart, stop," he murmured softly, like a parent talking to a toddler. "Please, baby…stop." He cupped my cheek and smeared my tears into my skin. His eyes roamed mine, filled with tears of his own. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't fix anything. Part of the condition of which Reshiram and Zekrom brought me back was that I couldn't seek you out as myself until you were in severe danger." He rested his forehead against mine, taking deep, shaking breaths. "You don't know how sorry I am. I saw the smoke in the Pokémon Centre Skye had told me you were staying at in Vermillion City. I was out at the time and I saw you run back in. I managed to get in through a window and found you on the floor, out cold, clutching an Eevee egg. Don't worry, the egg is safe. Your boys have been taking it in shifts to look after it and you." He moved me back a few inches and sighed, just staring at me as if in awe. "I missed you, too, baby."

A sob clawed out of my mouth and I fell into a crying fit, sobbing into his shirt and clutching him as if he was about to disappear. I never wanted him to leave me again. Ever. Right in that moment, I had exactly what I had been wishing on impossible stars for: my N Harmonia in my arms, holding me so tight I struggled to breathe. I didn't know how long we stood there for, but by the time time regained its natural rhythm for us, neither one of us cried again.

I looked up at him, needing to feel for certain that this was real and not some twisted Hypno dream. Instead of pinching either of us, I yanked him close and crushed my lips against his, tasting him. He responded by deepening our kiss and grabbing a handful of my hair, his free hand palming my ass. I dragged him backwards to the bed, tripping on the carpet beside it and falling backwards with him on top of me.

He pulled away suddenly, looking down at me as if he didn't know me. "Riley, are…Are you sure you want this?"

I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "I…Riley, we've been apart for almost two years. I don't know if you've found someone else. I haven't because I've been clinging on to the hope that we would find each other again."

I shook my head back, clutching him in my arms. "How could you think that I could ever love someone as much as I love you?" I whispered, feeling the soft patter of his tears on my cheeks. "I never stopped loving you, N. _You_ are my life. I thought it was over but you came back to me by the will of the Dragon Gods. If you don't think that is absolute fate, then I'm going to punch you."

He laughed softly, swiping at his tears. "Same old Riley…just more badass." At my frown, he elaborated. "The short black hair and new piercings. They make you look like a chick thug."

I slapped him on the arm with a smile. "You're a cheeky shit, you know that?"

He grinned at me, all dimples and bright eyes like sunshine. "I love you," he murmured, brushing his lips over mine. "I swear I will follow you to the ends of the earth and over the edge."

"Good," I smiled back, "because it looks like that's where we're headed anyway."

A frown darkened his features. "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, slowly stroking his hair. "Can I explain this tomorrow? Right now, all I want to do is be with you." I gently wiped his tears away, giving him a small smile. "It's not that big of a deal right now anyway, baby. Right now, the big deal is that we're together again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Black-Phinoex: Well, read the chapter and find out! XD Xx**

**Vino213: You cried?! Omg, I am awesome! XD Xx**

**Guest: It's here and eighteen isn't far behind XD She does eventually. Read the chapter for that third review (wink, wink) I don't think anyone saw it coming this soon! XD Xx**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I awoke the following morning feeling both refreshed and like I was still in a dream. N's handsome, sleeping face greeted me when I groggily opened my eyes. He snored softly, his naked skin against mine feeling so much better than it had before. Feeling brave, I dove under the covers and took his cock in my hand.

I heard him stirring above my head and grinned as I pumped my hand up and down his shaft, readying him into hardness within twenty seconds. Arceus, he was so easy like that. As he came into awareness, I decided to tease him further and ran my tongue around the tip of his mastodonic cock. The morning blow-job was obviously good, judging by the bittersweet taste of his pre-cum against my tongue.

He groaned in the quiet of the morning, his hips jacking up to push more of his cock into my mouth. I pulled back long enough for him to settle down. He yanked off the covers and grinned down at me as I looked up at him with my mouth full of his cock. "This is definitely the _perfect_ way to wake up," he moaned, tangling a hand in my hair and balling the sheets in the other. "Arceus, that's so good, baby…"

I giggled around the tip of his cock and resumed my leisurely stroking. "You're so easy in the mornings," I taunted him, reaching down with my free hand to rub my clit. I gave him one long suck and popped off his head. "Damn, you're so hard. You're like steel in my hand." I licked up again, my spiked tongue bar giving it an added effect.

A harsher groan escaped him. "Fuck me, Riley…I need to feel your tight little pussy around my cock. I want to make you come over and over…"

I laughed softly at his desperation. "Alright, I give in," I teased, getting up to position myself over his cock.

"Not here," he said firmly. "I want to fuck you in the kitchen, on the sofa, in the shower…I want to do everything we've already done and everything we haven't."

"Oh really?" I grinned, teasing him by rubbing my slit along his cock. "Are you sure you don't want to just fuck me right here and now, right when my aching cunt is there for the taking?"

He hesitated, then smiled. "Fuck it," he muttered and promptly stood his cock up for me to slide down on.

Great Arceus, he filled me so fully that it almost hurt. It was like I was on that crucial precipice between the land of pleasure and the sea of pain, the waters lapping at the edge of my toes, beckoning me. I had forgotten how good he felt, stretching my perpetually tight inner walls with his powerful tool, seeking out every secret my body had to hold about how to pleasure it.

A moan tore free of my mouth, my fingernails gripping his biceps so hard I could have sworn I broke the skin. I wasn't concentrating on his torn skin, however, since the sensation of him filling me was more than enough to take my mind to a higher place.

"I've missed this," N breathed, his fingers flexing on my thighs. "I've missed the way your body squeezes me so tight, how your voice sounds when you're turned on…Give me more, Riley. I want more…"

I rose up and slammed back down hard, drawing him in fully. His hands gripped my thighs as I worked him over, pumping his cock. He caught me by the arms and flipped us over, pinning me to the bed.

"Hey!" I laughed, jokingly protesting. "I was having fun there."

He grinned wolfishly. "You'll have more fun like this," he growled, sucking the sweet spot on my neck as he thrust harder inside me.

A moan boiled from my mouth at the delectable sensation. "Oh, Arceus, yes!" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his lean hips.

He bent his head and playfully nipped the taut bud of my nipple, making me cry out. "Mm, you're still so responsive," he purred, licking the tiny bite to soothe it. "You're so fucking _tight_."

I dug my nails into his back, pushing against him with my hips. His mouth returned to my sweet spot, biting down hard enough to break the skin. The harsh pain and the throbbing ache combined with the delicious feel of him pounding my wanton slit made me shatter apart, screaming his name. He bit down harder still, then gently laved the wound with his tongue as I settled into an afterglow, hearing his grunt as he filled me with hot cream.

I relaxed back into the pillows, relishing the way he collapsed on top of me, his breathing harsh in my ear. "I love you," I whispered, stroking his hair.

"I love you more," he murmured, kissing my neck and shoulder. He lifted himself up on his arms and smiled at me, all dimples and teeth. "I have been in agony without you. I just wanted to end my pain and find you but, by ancient laws, I wasn't allowed. Those who sacrifice themselves and are brought back can't seek out those they loved unless they are in danger. I was just lucky I found you before-"

A loud crack from the desk made him stop. I looked over to find my Eevee egg was there and a crack had appeared down its centre.

"It's hatching!" I gasped, scrambling out from beneath him even as his cum trickled down my thighs. I grabbed the egg and put it on the floor, excited to know what gender my little Eevee was going to be.

A golden glow enveloped the egg as N and I hurriedly threw on some clothes, not wanting to blind the newest member of my team with our nakedness. As the glow shifted, it parted into two lights, forming a pair of figures, male ones.

"Twins," N murmured, smiling at me. "You have twin Eevee boys."

I grinned as the light faded and two adorable Eevee stood there. The slightly taller one was different to his brother. He wore a grey fluffy scarf that was almost silvery, a darker long-sleeved T-shirt, grey combats and steel toe cap boots. His brother on the other hand wore the same outfit but in beige and dark brown. The taller's hair was a silver colour, almost white, whereas the other had chestnut hair like Osian's when he was still and Eevee.

The two of them blinked at me, their mouths slightly open.

"Are you our mother?" they both asked at the same time. Their voices had the exact same pitch and tone. It was actually very eerie.

I smiled at them and stood up. "Yes, I am."

"But you're not an Eevee," they intoned.

I bit my lip. "In that case, I'm your adopted mother," I told them, then grabbed Aydin and Osian's Pokeballs from the desk and released them.

Osian and Aydin did a double take when they say the Eevee twins. Osian grinned at them. "Hey, guys," he smiled, leaning down to them since he had about a foot and a quarter on them. "I'm Osian. This is my father, Aydin. Riley, the girl with the red hair, is our Trainer."

"Trainer?" they both asked. "What's that?"

Aydin took over. "She's going to be your mother, your sister, your aunt, your grandmother and best friend all rolled into one. With Riley, you'll never get hungry, never be too tired and she's going to make you both very strong. Osian and I will help you, too."

The silver Eevee smiled at me but his brother looked sour. "I don't want a mother," brown Eevee grumbled.

His brother elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up, brother. I like her already. She's really nice and really pretty."

"No," brown Eevee snapped. "She looks like an evil person."

I frowned at him. "There's no need to be like that," I murmured gently, then smiled at them. "I think I'll call you Elior." I turned to silver Eevee. "And you'll be Erebus."

"Erebus and Elior," they both said.

"I like my name!" Erebus laughed, giving me a sudden hug. I hugged him back, stroking his hair. "I like you, Riley. You smell safe and warm and like love."

"No," Elior spat. "She smells nasty and evil and horrid! I'm not being your Eevee!"

N cleared his throat as Osian and Aydin took Erebus into the kitchen. "Elior, you and Erebus hatched to Riley. I'm sorry, but there's no way out of this," he said quietly. "She might not be your real mother, but she's all you have. You've just hatched and you and Erebus are still very vulnerable. If you go off on your own into the wild, you'll be killed or really badly hurt by other Pokémon. I think you'd rather live."

"Riley!" Osian called. "Is it okay if we make sitrus berry pancakes for breakfast?"

I smiled at N. "Do you mind keeping an eye on our little rebel for a sec?" At his nod, I grabbed my bumbag and went into the kitchen to find Aydin and Osian puzzling over a box of batter mix. "Here, guys, let Corbin cook." And I released my Krookodile.

"Step aside, bitches," he laughed, taking the batter mix box. "Okay, let's see. Yo! N! Where are the sitrus berries?!"

"In the fridge," I told him, having eaten some the previous night.

Corbin got on with his cooking as Osian, Aydin, Erebus and I sat at the large dining table. N's new house was beautiful – a bungalow with a large garden, a training pitch and a small berry garden. The kitchen was huge with a sliding door leading into the Eden-like garden. The breakfast bar had a large bowl of fresh berries on it – mostly oran, persim and tamato berries, since those didn't need to be in a fridge to stay fresh. The dining table was just behind the breakfast bar. The stove was implanted in the worktop with a large oven underneath and a grill overhead. If I'm honest, it was more of a small mansion than a house, and considering I had never seen where he really lived, I found it was beautiful.

N and Elior entered the kitchen. Surprisingly, Elior sat the furthest away from Erebus he could. I found that odd, considering they were twins and yet almost nothing alike within their personalities. I could already tell that Erebus was kind, sweet and generally the stereotypical computer-geek-like one whereas Elior was rebellious, rude and pretty much the kind of kid (had he been a human) who would stay out until the wee hours of the morning just to annoy his parents. I reasoned in my head that it was merely because all Pokémon have their different personalities.

I released the rest of my Pokémon, who could all fit easily around the table with two seats spare for N and Corbin, who was currently flipping multiple pancakes in a large pan.

N bent behind me and kissed my neck from behind, giving me a reassuring hug. "I had a word with Elior," he murmured in my ear. "It seems he's going to take a while to warm up to you but I think he'll come around eventually."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

My boys all talked animatedly with Elior and Erebus – all except Osian, who was silent beside me while N sat on my left. His expression said it all: he was completely depressed.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, stroking his hair back.

He shrugged. "I miss Aurora," he muttered, pouting heavily.

"Who's Aurora?" I mused, giving him a little smile. "Oh wait – she was the one Nick and Quinn bred you with, wasn't she?"

N looked at me as if to question it. "I didn't know you had Osian bred."

I nodded. "Yeah. You remember Nick, right? He and his fiancé Quinn Dubois took Osian on for a few months as a stud for their best Eevee in Hoenn. Quinn has a ranch near Slateport City on the coast." I looked back at Osian. "Aurora is your soul mate, isn't she?"

The chatter around the table stopped. Lorne and Solae looked at each other nervously before looking back at Osian. Corbin paused in his cooking to stare, too. All eyes were on him, including Elior and Erebus'.

"What's a soul mate?" Erebus asked curiously.

I smiled at him. "Every Pokémon at this table has a soul mate somewhere. When I caught or hatched any of you – with the exception of Elior – you technically all fell for me. The only other time you'll fall in love is with your soul mates." I stroked Osian's hair for emphasis. "And it looks like Osian has found his, but he can't be with her because Aurora belongs to Quinn and he belongs to me."

"Why don't you call her?" Quinn said in a strangely bright tone. I noticed then that it wasn't Quinn but N imitating him.

I slapped his arm and smirked at Quinn's bemused face. "Sorry, babe," I said to the Haxorus. "He's in a teasing mood."

Quinn waved a hand. "Whatever."

Osian sniffled as if he was about to cry. Red rimmed his eyes and tears filled them. "I miss her so much it hurts," he confessed as if he was admitting he had killed someone. "I hate not being close to her." His voice cracked as the tears spilled forth.

I stroked his hair. "I know, sweetheart, believe me, I do." I looked at N and he gripped my hand tightly, smiling back. "But how about this – I'll give Quinn a call right now and ask her if it's okay to have Aurora with me or if" – a lump rocketed up my throat at the mere thought – "I can send you to Hoenn to be with her."

The last time Osian had been in Hoenn, I had struggled. I had a strong connection to all of my Pokémon and it had shown itself in the form of tears after Osian had been away for a week. He had been there for three months, both helping on the ranch and granting Aurora seven beautiful Eevee pups.

N quickly went into the bedroom and came back with my Xtransceiver. "Here," he said softly as Osian began to cry silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I punched in the number for Quinn's ranch I had memorized and waited until she answered.

"Hey, Riley," she smiled. Quinn was a beautiful, very petite blond with café latte skin and big blue eyes. In the background, I could see a Glaceon girl pacing and counting each step. "I was about to call you, you know."

I grinned at her. "I guess you're having the same problem with Aurora as I am with Osian then," I guessed.

She nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "My poor baby girl has been so depressed the past few days she hasn't even been eating or sleeping. She keeps pacing and counting her steps – she does that to distract herself. She evolved when she found out that she was pregnant with Osian's pups again about a week after you took him back and had five pups this time. She ended up rolling onto a shard of ice I picked up from Snowpoint City at a conference that had fallen off the side she banged into when she went into labour."

Osian picked his head up off his arms. "I'm a father again?!" he shouted. "Quinn, I swear, if you don't tell me when Aurora is pregnant again, I will kill you!"

"Can I ask a huge favour?" I asked, biting my lip. "Could we come to an arrangement where Osian and Aurora could be together? They're obviously both really depressed."

"I was going to ask, Riley, if Aurora could be there with you in Kanto," she said with a chuckle. "I know she's strong already but, from what I can tell, your Pokémon are much stronger from being trained so well. I would like for her to be stronger so she can have more pups. The stronger the Pokémon, the healthier the pups."

Osian's face lit up and he looked at Aydin. "Punch me so I know I'm not dreaming."

Blair did the honours, getting up and cracking him harder than what was necessary in the jaw. "Still dreaming?" he smirked as Osian shook his head.

"Nope," he laughed, smiling like the happiness Pokémon on earth. "And she evolved into a Glaceon?! That's amazing! Quinn, can you send Riley some pictures of my new babies?"

Quinn, on screen, smiled brightly. "Of course I can, Osian! You know I keep the little ones for a year so maybe Riley could stop off in Slateport City on her travels so you can see them. I know that, once Aurora has been with Riley for a while, she'll really miss me and Nick. She adores your cousin, Riley, for real."

"Who's on the phone?" came Nick's voice. "Hang on – isn't that Riley's voice?" He sat beside Quinn and nudged her to the side. "Hey, baby doll! How's things?"

I grinned at him. "Hey, sausage," I teased him, since he looked horrifically hungover. "Feeling a little delicate today?"

He nodded grimly. "Yeah, I have a murderous flu – Its winter here and it's made worse from Aurora being inside since she had her babies last week. It's cold in here."

"Well, yeah!" Aurora snapped at him, pausing in her steps. "I'm a Glaceon, you fuckwit!"

Quinn took the Xtransceiver back from Nick. "She's depressed _and_ moody but I'm confident that will wear off when she sees Osian." She smiled brightly. "I'll miss her so make sure you call me as much as you can when you have her, Riley."

"I will," I promised as Osian and Aydin hugged. I was so pleased that, at the same time, Osian had been a whole lot more son-like to his father and that his soul mate was joining my team. "Sent her to the Vermillion City Pokémon Centre and I'll pick her up in an hour. We're just having breakfast."

"Oh sure, sure!" she laughed.

"Babe," N murmured. "We're closer to Cerulean City so you may as well send her there."

"Okay," I mused. "Make that Cerulean City, Quinn. We're nearer there than Vermillion now. I bypassed Cerulean because the Gym was closed for refurbishing."

"Awesome," she smiled. "I'll send her over now. I hope you're all well and I'll call you later to make sure the transit was okay."

"Amazing, Quinn. See you later."

"Laters."

The connection clicked off.


	18. Chapter 18

**YelloMage: Dude…I don't speak Spanish lol XD but I can guess that you mean 'it's precious' or similar lols. Yeah, Erebus is because of what he's going to evolve into. Elior means 'light' (I think) so you can guess XD Big hug, babe!**

**Guest (1): She's getting a Lucario in the next story, dude **** I've already got the story planning down – now I just need to finish this fic! XD Xx**

**Poke Pimp: Hooray indeed XD Big hugs and yuri!**

**Septentrion Euchoreutes: I already answered you on PM **** But I have to ask – What inspired your pen name? o.0 It's really got my mind fucked lol Xx**

**Guest (2): Damn! You ruined the surprise lol XD Xx**

**Oh yeah, and Espy, where's my reviews, bud? ;) Xx**

**Chapter Eighteen**

An hour after my call to Quinn, N and I were standing with Osian in the Pokémon Centre. Osian, bless him, was still smiling and talking about Aurora. He wanted to see her as a Glaceon so badly he didn't shut up.

I smiled at N. "Just look at him," I murmured too low for Osian to hear. "He's so happy."

He grinned back. "Yeah, I can understand how happy he is. Finding you again has made me the happiest man on-"

"Hey, Riley."

I turned around to find Ash there, beaming like an idiot with his Pikachu beside him, sucking on a bottle of ketchup. "Oh. Hi," I said to be polite.

He glanced at N with contempt, due to his arm being around my waist, then smiled at me. "I thought you were going straight through to Vermillion."

I shrugged. "Things necessitated that I chill in Cerulean for a while. There was a fire at the Vermillion Pokémon Centre. This is N Harmonia – my fiancée."

Ash scowled. "No way. You're way too young and beautiful to be engaged."

N raised a brow. "I'm sorry, dude, but is it your choice who Riley marries?"

I could have sworn Ash said, "It should be," under his breath, but I couldn't be sure.

"Aaaassshh," Pikachu said in a sing-song voice. "I need more ketchup!"

He smiled down at her and fluffed her hair. "Then let's go to the canteen, sweetheart." He looked back at N and I. "I'll see you later."

As he walked away, I shuddered. "Arceus, he gives me the creeps," I muttered, shifting closer to N as Osian walked off. "Hey! Wait up!" I called to him.

He looked at me blankly. "This is the way to the transporting counter," he said, pointing at the sign. "I want to see Aurora."

I smiled and N and I jogged after him until we got to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre!" the Nurse Joy clone said brightly. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Riley McCabe. I'm here to pick up a Glaceon called Aurora, the one sent over here from Slateport City an hour ago?"

"Please, give me one moment to check which room she is in," she said and looked at the clipboard. Once she had checked, she told us to wait – very politely – while she went and grabbed Aurora. When she returned, Osian couldn't help but snatch the ball from her, thanking her profusely.

I took the ball from him with a laugh. "Give me that," I taunted and released Aurora from her Pokeball – which was actually a Luxury Ball.

She was an absolutely beautiful Glaceon. At five-eight, she was much taller than me with a hell of a better figure. She was slim and lithe, like a contortionist, with long legs, C-cup breasts and a stomach flatter than a plank of wood. She was wearing a pale blue dress reminiscent of a figure skater's attire. It was rather short, exposing her long, sleek legs and a pair of flat black boots. The skirt of the dress was floaty, just strips of almost sheer fabric that sparkled in the light. The top was certainly more decent – a long-sleeved type with sheer sleeves and a bright blue body with jewels stitched into it.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling broadly and turning to Osian. "Hey," she said softly, her face like a light in a dark room.

"Hey," Osian almost-whispered, his expression one of such joy my heart swelled. "Wow…You are so beautiful."

She giggled and looked down at the floor, blushing. It was as if she didn't know she was so glorious it made me consider having more female Pokémon. She was so beautiful even I wanted to have sex with her – which I was going to have to. Whenever a Pokémon is simply given or traded to another Trainer, they have to be bonded with. It was lucky that Cerulean City had a small red light district quite close to the Pokémon Centre.

N hugged me close with a small smile. "They look good together," he said matter-of-factly as Osian and Aurora just looked at each other in awe.

I chuckled quietly. "Look at them," I said, tears in my eyes. "Osian loves her so much."

"I love you more than he loves Aurora," N whispered in my ear, playfully nipping the lobe.

I shivered in delight and kissed him quickly before turning to Osian and Aurora. "Are you two happier now?" I asked, grinning.

Aurora looked down at me with a smile I would fuck right off her pretty face. "Thank you for taking me on, Riley," she said with pure joy in her voice. "I want to be stronger and I so badly want to be with Osian…Do you have a double Pokeball so we don't have to be apart?"

"I can buy one later," I told her, sticking out my little finger. "Pinky promise."

An hour later, N, Aurora, Osian and I stepped back into N's house (mansion, more like) and put our shopping bags on the table.

"Let's get down to it," N purred against my neck, licking a path up to my jaw, which he nibbled. "I can't wait to see some girl-on-girl action."

I laughed and kissed him. "You can join in," I murmured, rubbing my ass against his hardening crotch. "And you know Osian likes cock once in a while."

The Vaporeon in question grinned from over Aurora's shoulder as he kissed her neck from behind, his hands trailing up and down her sides. "You know I'd do anything for you and Aurora, Riley," he purred, resuming his taunting of Aurora's erogenous zone as she writhed slowly in his grip.

I grinned and playfully drew Aurora away from him, bringing her close to me. "You're so gorgeous," I whispered, flicking my tongue over her lips.

She blushed lightly but leaned into me all the same, rubbing her pert breasts against mine erotically. "You're beautiful, too, Riley," she said huskily, her hands cupping my breasts before she pulled my T-shirt over my head.

I chuckled softly and kissed her deeply, her tongue and mine in a duel for supremacy. She tasted sweet and cool, like mint and cucumber, even as her mouth grew warmer with the invasion of my tongue. Slowly, so I didn't make her think she had done something wrong, I pulled away and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom, N and Osian following with rapt looks on their beautiful faces.

Aurora took the lead, her confidence inspired by the watchful, leering eyes of her soul mate. I won't say I've never liked an audience but just seeing N's eyes bug as Aurora slipped off my T-shirt and pulled down my jeans made my core shudder in longing – that needy ache that made you physically _need_ an orgasm for the relief of it. I pushed off her dress once she had kicked off her boots and peeled away her pale blue underwear, revealing her perfect breasts and smooth – albeit cold – skin.

She smiled brightly, her cool hands warming as she stroked my sides as I did hers. The feel of her breasts brushing against mine set my core on fire, growing wetter as she reached up and cupped my breasts, giving me a look of pure seduction: her eyes were half-closed, her lips parted slightly, her cheeks tinted pink with a light blush. I chuckled softly, allowing her to push me down on the bed and kiss me slowly with heavy tongue, her entire naked body flush against me, one of her thighs between mine as she pinched my nipples and kissed down my neck.

Over her shoulder, I grinned when I saw that Osian and N both had raging boners in their hands, slowly stroking themselves to the show before them. Of course, my main focus was N's flushed cock, the colour deep as an expression of pleased torture twisted his features. Osian, however, looked a little jealous of my intimate position with his soul mate, albeit very pleased by it.

I licked my lips and gently pushed Aurora away, going over to my bum bag and rummaging before I found what I was looking for: a double-ended pink dildo. The entire thing was twenty inches long, giving both of us at least nine inches to take before tribbing.

I winked at Osian, who paused in his fapping to come forwards and hold the dildo. "Hands and knees, baby," I said to Aurora and she obeyed willingly, playing with her dripping slit. I copied my own command and bent forwards so that Osian could insert the bend dildo into both of our soaked cunts.

The feel of the first moments of penetration must have sent Aurora over the edge, judging by her mewling cry. I, however, lasted longer and used my end of the dildo the thrust the other end into her. N, obviously upset that Osian was currently getting a blowjob from his soul mate, stood in front of me and offered me his cock, which I took straight into my mouth with gusto. He was rock hard, something that was all too common with him, and pounded my mouth like a too-tight pussy.

Aurora let out another cry as I came, my juices leaking down my thighs from the severity of it. It seemed that a little lesbian action went a long way with my libido. I licked N's cock and smiled up at him. "Do me," I purred, giving his shaft another long lick.

His answering grin is all the incentive I need to move off the dildo and lay beneath Aurora's sweet cunt, her own cream dripping down into my welcoming mouth as N filled me in one stroke. Osian, feeling left out maybe, reached back and shoved two spit-lubricated fingers in Aurora's ass, making the Glaceon squeal in delight as I ran my tongue around her clit. N jackhammered into my cunt, shoving my mouth further against Aurora's cunt, my hand working the dildo hard inside her.

"Fuck, you're so hot," N groaned, spanking my ass hard enough to leave a handprint. "Such dirty girls, aren't you?"

"Damn straight they are," Osian agreed as I held Aurora's ass cheeks open for him. He sank down inside, his balls just above the dildo. Aurora's reply to the entry of her ass was a prolonged scream of blissful orgasm, her hips bucking up to Osian's, causing my tongue to scrape along her clit as she caught my tongue bar against her sensitive bud of nerves.

"Wow," I breathed. "Someone's really fucking horny." I playfully moved the dildo quicker and slower, alternating the speed as I tongued her clit and N fucked me so hard I thought he would get stuck.

"Fuck, Riley," N groaned, his fingers flexing on my hips as I clamped down on him, literally squirting all over his hips with how hard my orgasm hit me, my tongue tracing indistinguishable patterns on Aurora's pussy while Osian shunted his hard cock into her ass, his speed and ferocity a sign that he was close as Aurora's ass clenched around him.

N let out a shout of pure bliss, thrusting a few more times before I felt him filling me, his delicious cum pouring into me until it dripped down the crack of my ass. Osian reached his peak at the same time, spilling himself in Aurora's little anus. Aurora meanwhile was practically passed out, her arms having collapsed and her thighs shaking, her breathing causing little sounds of pleasure.

I grinned at N as he fell on me, his elbows either side of my head. "You are such a stud," I purred, caressing his firm ass with my foot.

He offered me a lethargic smile, one he often wore when we had been fucking like animals. "Watching you eat pussy was a real turn-on. You have no clue how hard it was not to come too fast," he said, stroking my hair gently.

I chuckled and looked over my head to where I found Aurora and Osian snuggling close together. My gorgeous Vaporeon's eyes were so full of love I could have cried in happiness. My new Glaceon was dead to the world, however, having passed out in Osian's arms.

N kissed my forehead. "You know, I was thinking about what happened," he murmured, biting his lip. "Back at the Unova League-"

I put my finger over his mouth. "Now isn't the time," I said firmly. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, baby, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
